


Жёлтый свет

by melamoryblack, Rina_aka_Angy



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melamoryblack/pseuds/melamoryblack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_aka_Angy/pseuds/Rina_aka_Angy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Отлично, Куинто, но не ожидай, что я просто запрыгну к тебе в постель. Я не собираюсь сдаваться по меньшей мере — <i>по меньшей мере</i> — до третьего свидания. И ты должен будешь добиться этого. Я серьёзно. Ты должен будешь <i>ухаживать</i> за мной, если хочешь заполучить мою прекрасную задницу."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yellow Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192971) by [the_deep_magic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic). 



> Спасибо огромное нашим бетам: [EarthlyWays](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthlyWays/pseuds/EarthlyWays) и [Hvostya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hvostya/pseuds/Hvostya)

Крис яростно рылся в верхнем ящике комода, пытаясь найти пару чёрных носков, которые, он это точно знал, должны были лежать где-то здесь. Зак интуитивно знал, когда Крис надевал неподходящие к одежде белые носки, скрыть это не получалось, и где-то на задворках разума возникла безумная мысль, что, возможно, именно из-за них всё и пойдёт прахом. От этой детали одежды зависел исход вечера — и, если начистоту, многих последующих вечеров — а носок, очевидно, пропал. 

В панике он вытащил ящик из комода и, не церемонясь, высыпал всё его содержимое на пол. Победа! Нет… подождите. Один. Один чёрный носок. А один-единственный чёрный носок — это так же плохо, как ни одного; возможно, даже хуже, потому что он внушал ложную надежду. У Криса имелись тёмно-синие носки, но с таким же успехом он мог обернуться плёнкой и нацепить бейсболку с сеткой. Вообще-то, в таком наряде он чувствовал бы себя менее позорно.

Крис заставил себя успокоиться, сделал глубокий вдох и постарался думать как носок. Он был актёром, в конце концов. Если уж он мог думать, как хиппи-энофил, или психопат-неонацист, или, Боже упаси, капитан звездолёта, то он мог мыслить и как носок. Носки ведь совсем не сложные. У них есть только две основные функции, и Крис был уверен, что в данном случае можно исключить кукольные представления. Единственным мистическим свойством носков был тот факт, что они постоянно исчезали из…

Сушилка! Ну конечно! Вчера у Криса не было времени, чтобы разложить одежду, которую он положил сушиться, поэтому носки наверняка остались в ней. Кляня себя за привычку попадать в подобные ситуации, Крис на всех парах понесся в прачечную.

Эти чувства он испытывал уже очень долго, но сказал о них Заку всего четыре дня назад. Учитывая, что сам он их признал и дал им название только три месяца назад, всё прошло не так уж плохо. Они сидели в дальнем углу дешёвой забегаловки, которую нашёл Зак; свет был тусклым, а публика — достаточно разношёрстной, чтобы они не привлекали к себе внимания. 

Оба были в куда меньшем подпитии, чем изображали, но этот обман помог Крису выпалить на одном дыхании, что у него что-то типа сдвига на Заке, нет не такой, как на Карле, а настоящий, и нет, он никогда не встречался с парнем до этого и даже не думал о парне в этом смысле, по крайней мере серьёзно, но сейчас это сводит его с ума, и если Зак не чувствует к нему то же самое, то всё нормально, он это переживёт, но он устал сожалеть о вещах, которые не сделал, потому что не нашёл в себе смелости, и вообще вся эта чушь со Стар Треком сработала достаточно хорошо, и это классно, если Зак хочет и дальше притворяться, что ничего такого не случилось, но Крис действительно хотел бы попробовать. 

Пока Крис пытался отдышаться, Зак спокойно отодвинул стакан, изучающе оглядел его абсолютно трезвыми глазами и сказал:

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо? — прохрипел Крис.

— Ага.

— И… всё?

Заку хватило наглости закатить глаза.

— Ты хотел бы, чтобы я тебя сначала помариновал? Заставил поуговаривать? Я думаю, что тебе, дня начала, нужна передышка. Слушай, ты умный, талантливый, ты, блядь, потрясающий, и ты единственный на свете человек, который заставляет меня смеяться так сильно, что у меня носом идёт пиво. Да, я бы хотел дать этим отношениям шанс.

Крис торжествовал, ликовал, пребывал в эйфории, — но тут же начал паниковать. Он не только вообще не думал о том, что будет, если Зак действительно скажет «да», но ещё и терял контроль над ситуацией сейчас, когда тот согласился. Из какого-то извращённого упрямства он сказал: 

— Отлично, Куинто, но не ожидай, что я просто запрыгну к тебе в постель. Я не собираюсь сдаваться по меньшей мере — _по меньшей мере_ — до третьего свидания. И ты должен будешь добиться этого. Я серьёзно. Ты должен будешь _ухаживать_ за мной, если хочешь заполучить мою прекрасную задницу.

Оглядываясь назад, Крис признавал, что напрасно начал задирать нос: зловещая ухмылка, появившаяся на лице Зака, уже тогда должна была внушить ему ужас. 

Страх слегка ослаб, когда Крис нашёл один чёрный носок на сушилке, и вернулся снова, как только раздался звонок в дверь — как раз тогда, когда он натягивал второй носок. Ну, конечно, сукин сын пришёл вовремя.

Крис пулей понёсся к двери, оскальзываясь на гладком паркете, но восстанавливая равновесие прежде, чем глупо врезаться во что-нибудь и неминуемо получить сотрясение. Он схватил ключи и бумажник со стола, и решил, что это просто благословение Бога-покровителя Свиданий Геев, когда туфли, которые он собирался надеть, оказались среди тех пар, которые стояли в коридоре.

Крис распахнул дверь, но остроумный комментарий умер у него на губах. Зак всегда выглядел хорошо, — это не должно было быть для него сюрпризом — но сегодня он выглядел просто, _как лакомый кусочек_ , в тёмно-фиолетовой рубашке и серых штанах. (Крис предположил, что более точное описание требовало слов вроде «баклажанный» и «свинцово-серый», но так как он до недавнего времени являлся натуралом, то с терминологией у него пока было сложно). К счастью, кажется, Зак воспринял изумлённое молчание как комплимент. Он протянул ему книгу со словами: «Мне показалось, что цветы не совсем подходят, но я сегодня заходил в тот магазин подержанных книг и нашёл это. Не первое издание или что-то в этом роде, но я подумал, что тебе понравится».

С расширившимися от удивления глазами Крис взял старое издание книги «Великий Гэтсби» в твёрдом переплёте и моментально пожалел, что пообещал ждать до третьего свидания. Крис любил старые книги, а эта — с её заплесневелым, но таким знакомым запахом и карандашными пометками на полях — определённо заслуживала сексуальной благодарности.

— Зак, я не знаю, что… — он беспомощно замолчал.

— Не беспокойся.

Крис положил книгу на столик в прихожей и перевёл взгляд на Зака, совершенно растерянный. Если бы Зак повёл себя странно или сделал что-нибудь нелепое, например, подал ему руку, как какой-нибудь дебютантке, Крис, возможно, захлопнул бы дверь и спасся бегством. Но Зак просто улыбнулся, держа руки в карманах, и кивнул в сторону машины.

— Пойдём, у нас зарезервирован столик.

Несмотря на спокойствие Зака, Крис не мог не испытывать смущение. Им всегда легко давались пикировки, но сейчас Крис не мог и рта открыть, чтобы в тот же момент в голове не начинала биться мысль: _это свидание. НЕ ОБЛАЖАЙСЯ!_ Его мозг кипел — что, если всё обернётся катастрофой? Что, если для Зака он окажется слишком _натуралом_? Что, если?..

Но затем прямо перед ними вывернула машина, и когда Зак в своём пространном ругательстве бросил в адрес водителя слово «онанист», Крис разразился безудержным смехом. Остановившись на красный свет, Зак повернулся к Крису с кривоватой улыбкой на лице.

— Вылезай уже из своих мыслей, чувак. Это просто _я_.

И с этим Крис вполне мог справиться.

 

Это был маленький неброский итальянский ресторан. Должно быть, Зак знал владельца, потому что их незамедлительно проводили в укромный угол ресторана. Свет был приглушён, зато на столах ярко горели свечи. Когда владелец оставил их одних, Крис в притворном раздражении закатил глаза и пробормотал:

— Свечи — ты шутишь? Если ты попытаешься повторить ту сцену из «Леди и Бродяга», когда они ели одну спагеттину, меня стошнит. 

Крис немедленно покраснел, испугавшись, что здорово подставился и его ждут шутки про рвотный рефлекс или отсос, которые в данных обстоятельствах поставили бы его в крайне неловкое положение. Но Зак, казалось, не заметил ни этого, ни вспыхнувшего румянца. 

— Не беспокойся, — ухмыльнулся он. — Если кто-то принесёт аккордеон, я первый убегу прочь с воплями. 

После этого Крис с облегчением выдохнул. Как только ему удалось взять под контроль свой внутренний монолог, всё пошло как по маслу. Зак заказал отличное вино, а Крис смог подавить желание нервно раскрошить хлебную корочку, а мякиш скатать в маленький шарик, эдакую модель сингулярности из теста. Зак-На-Свидании оказался удивительно похожим на Обычного Зака, только, возможно, немного спокойнее, даже когда поддразнивал Криса, обляпавшегося соусом маринара, что тот является не самым аккуратным едоком на этой ветви эволюции.

— Только по сравнению с _тобой_ , — огрызнулся Крис, стирая со щеки след от соуса. — Ты используешь водоотталкиватель вместо геля для бритья, что ли?

— Промышленный герметик для палубы. Это и есть ключ к моей неотразимости.

Вечер проходил так же приятно, как и любой другой ужин с Заком. Крис был отчасти готов к тому, что Зак станет пошлить и тискать его под столом, или ворковать и лезть с поцелуйчиками — всё то, что сам Крис не стал бы делать на свидании, ухаживая за кем-то. Но Зак был просто Заком, а Крис Крисом. Это заставило его задуматься, действительно ли свидание было у них первым. А затем им принесли десерт и одну вилку на двоих. Крис взял кусочек тирамису, протянутый ему Заком, и довольно застонал, оценив нежную текстуру и сладость. Глаза Зака тут же загорелись таким диким желанием, что Крис удивился, как не сгорел дотла. 

Но момент прошёл — официантка принесла вторую вилку, и Крис не знал, что ему больше хочется: проклясть её или поблагодарить. Все ещё пребывая в прострации от того взгляда, Крис почти без пререканий позволил Заку заплатить за ужин.

Поездка домой по большей части прошла в молчании, но то было уютное молчание после приёма вкусной пищи в приятной компании. Крис вспоминал то, что осознал во время ужина, но не успел пока обдумать. Он поднял в памяти весь свой опыт свиданий, уже несколько подзабывшийся, и понял, что сам никогда не являлся объектом преследования. Охотился всегда он, но, честно говоря, ему никогда не приходилось прикладывать много усилий, когда дело касалось женщин. Даже более серьёзные его отношения просто… случались сами по себе. Он вспомнил о старшей школе, когда носил брекеты и страдал от расцвета акне, а его друзья рассказывали о «волнительном трепете охоты». Тогда он не испытал на себе этого волнения, а позже думал о «преследовании» только как о чём-то, что ценят парни, которые в действительности не могут получить секс.

Поэтому всё это оказалось для него в новинку. И пусть финал, возможно, был известен наперёд, — Заку не нужно было доказывать, что он достоин Криса, скорее наоборот, — Криса правда интересовало, как они доберутся туда.

Когда они вернулись к его дому, Крис нервно пошутил о том, что Зак провожает его до дверей, а он только тихо ответил:

— Что это было бы за свидание, если бы я не проводил тебя?

Ночной воздух оказался прохладнее, чем Крис ожидал, и он убедил себя, что дрожь пробежала по его телу от холода, а не от тепла мужчины, идущего рядом. По дороге к двери его одолела паранойя и, теряя присутствие духа, он начал оглядываться в поисках папарацци или любопытных прохожих с телефонами, но в округе никого не было видно. 

В мыслях Криса творился хаос, пока он поворачивал в замке ключ. Что ему следовало делать дальше? Пошутить, чтобы разрядить обстановку? Пригласить Зака на кофе? Пригласить его «на кофе»? Стоять, как идиот, и пялиться на дверь? За неимением лучшего варианта, он остановился на последнем, но услышал своё имя. Заку всё равно пришлось повторить его несколько раз, прежде чем Крис обернулся.

Крис крутнулся на каблуках и заметил, что Зак стоит куда ближе, чем он ожидал. Какая всё-таки несправедливость, тот выглядел спокойным и собранным, тогда как Крис был на грани сердечного приступа.

— Ты хорошо провёл время? — спросил Зак, подойдя вплотную, и Крис почувствовал его тёплое дыхание на своей щеке.

— Д-да, — заикаясь, выдавил он.

— Хорошо.

Зак наклонился к нему, и мысли Криса лихорадочно заметались. Сначала им завладело странное предчувствие, что из кустов сейчас выскочит кто-то с фотоаппаратом, потом его посетила мысль, что он съел ужасно много чеснока за ужином, а следом осознание, что, возможно, всё в порядке, потому что Зак тоже ел чеснок, и пока их объёмы потребления чеснока не слишком различались, то, вероятно, не было бы неприятно…

А затем Зак накрыл его рот своим, и все мысли блаженно вылетели из головы. Крис ощущал, как губы Зака нежно прижимаются к его губам, пальцы Зака поглаживают его шею и затылок, тепло тела Зака окутывает его, защищая от вечерней прохлады; это длилось целую вечность и всё равно недостаточно долго.

Потом Зак отстранился, и Крис хотел запротестовать, но заметил, что тот взгляд снова вернулся. И если от него захватывало дух даже тогда, когда между ними был стол, то сейчас он стал абсолютно ошеломляющим. Зак смотрел на него с жаром, который заставлял кости плавиться, а тусклый свет подсвечивал черты, превращая его в воплощение греха.

_Хочешь войти?_ Слова — во всей их двусмысленности — уже крутились на языке Криса, когда Зак наклонился за последним быстрым поцелуем и отступил назад.

— Спокойной ночи, Крис, — сказал он, усмехнувшись, и медленно моргнул. И ушёл.

Крису удалось зайти внутрь и закрыть за собой замок, а потом он ухватился за стену, пытаясь прийти в себя, его глаза были широко распахнуты, а рот — всё ещё приоткрыт.

— Я не смогу это пережить, — пробормотал он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.


	2. Chapter 2

Неделю и три дня спустя их второе свидание все ещё откладывалось. Хотя Крис на самом деле был не так уж и занят, казалось, что у него дела именно тогда, когда у Зака находились окна в расписании. Дважды им удалось вместе выпить кофе, но вокруг были камеры и фанаты, выпрашивающие автографы, поэтому никто из них не посмел говорить на какие-либо темы, кроме общих.

Это сводило Криса с ума. Наутро после первого свидания он проснулся полным решимости побить Зака его же оружием, вызвать в нем ту же растерянность, которую сам Крис испытывал после того поцелуя и прощания. Ладно, может не растерянность, но хотя бы учащенное сердцебиение. На лице Криса расцветала улыбка каждый раз, как он возвращался к этой мысли. 

Поэтому когда Зак позвонил Крису и сказал, что съёмки сегодня закончатся раньше (под словом «раньше» подразумевалось «до полуночи»), Крис ответил, что заедет за Заком домой.

— И убедись, что надел носки, — сказал Крис, тихо посмеиваясь над иронией ситуации. Он не мог представить, чтобы Зак носился по квартире в поисках чего бы то ни было, и уж тем более подходящих носков. Он был уверен, что Зак мог призвать их из воздуха. 

Когда Зак уселся рядом с ним на пассажирское сидение, Крис заметил, насколько изнурённым тот выглядел. На секунду он засомневался в собственном плане, но тут Зак, вздохнув, сказал:

— Боже, спасибо. Я почти неделю не видел ничего кроме съемочной площадки «Героев» и своей кровати. 

Крис задумался, нужно ли ему поцеловать Зака — было неясно, пришло ли время приветственных поцелуев. Он в самом деле желал почувствовать вкус губ Зака на своих, но в то же время боялся начать вечер с неловкости. Однако Зак просто откинулся на спинку сидения и спросил:

— Итак, что мы собираемся делать?

Крис ухмыльнулся и завёл машину.

— Мы идём оттягиваться в боулинг.

Зак закатил глаза.

— Чёрт возьми! Я бы рад, но двенадцать мне исполнится м-м-м… примерно через месяц, — выдал он с лёгкой улыбкой. 

— О, прекрати, тебе же это нравится: подростки, мигающий свет, разрывающее уши техно. Возможно, я даже научу тебя есть луковые кольца.

— Боулинг — да, луковые кольца — нет.

— Ах, но тебе же ещё неизвестно идеальное соотношение кетчупа и лука, которое является завершающим штрихом опыта поедания зажаренной вкуснятины.

— Ну, это твои проблемы. Я не горю желанием получать опыт поедания жаренного, будь то завершающий штрих или нет.

— Заносчивый гурман.

— Вкусовой плебей.

Это была настоящая бойня. Кегли разлетались только так — ни одна не смогла устоять. 

— Всё дело в движении запястья.

Зак застонал.

— Ну, ты должен знать в этом толк, верно?

Крис озорно ухмыльнулся.

— Может быть.

Он привык отпускать грязные шуточки при Заке. Он не привык вкладывать в них _такой_ смысл, но потихоньку учился.

— Может, ты сам захочешь выяснить. — Это заткнуло Зака как раз на время, которое потребовалось Крису, чтобы без помех исполнить свой Победный Танец В Честь Страйка. Он был почти такой же, как Победный Танец В Честь Спэра, только длиннее. Куда длиннее, чем Танец Я-Смог-Сбить-Хоть-Одну-Кеглю, и Крис куда больше тряс задницей. 

— Стильно, — сказал Зак, качая головой и смеясь, и поднялся, чтобы начать следующий фрейм. Крис протиснулся мимо, походя погладив его пальцы. Несмотря на мерцающий свет, дорожка оставалась полутёмной, — а посетители были заняты своими делами — поэтому Крис мог непозволительно тесно прижиматься к Заку, когда они склонялись к экрану с очками, или приобнимать его за пояс под предлогом того, что берёт свой напиток со столика

— Ты катаешь шары, как Фред Флинстоун*, — рассмеялся Крис. 

— Неправда! — раздражённо выдохнул Зак, подбирая шар и готовясь к новому броску. Осталось всего восемь кеглей. Разбежавшись (а его серьёзный вид при этом каждый раз заставлял Криса хихикать), он с раздражением кинул шар по узкой дорожке и каким-то образом смог сшибить оставшиеся кегли. Он был слишком преисполнен собственного достоинства, чтобы исполнить победный танец, поэтому он просто слегка вскинул руки в воздух и произнёс что-то похожее на «Йах-ху!».

Крис вскочил со своего кресла, чтобы дать пять Заку, но рукопожатие длилось дольше, чем требовала ситуация. Удостоверившись, что он завладел вниманием Зака, Крис облизнул губы. Не распутно, а так, как делал это всегда, только сейчас он смотрел Заку прямо в глаза, не отрывая взгляда. Улыбка Зака дрогнула, а в глазах моментально зажёгся огонь. И тут же погас, зато на лицо вернулась плотоядная ухмылка.

— Твоя очередь, Вилма*. 

И, господи, это было _классно_. Крис понял, что каждый раз, как они соприкасаются, проходя друг мимо друга, или он ловит взгляд Зака, у него сбивается дыхание. Он не смог уговорить Зака попробовать луковые кольца, но они сговорились на огромной миске витой картошки-фри, которой Зак наслаждался куда больше, чем хотел показать. Они флиртовали, как подростки, стремясь увидеть, как далеко смогут зайти, только сейчас была уверенность, что Зак не проснётся завтра утром, решив, что влюблён в капитана футбольной команды.

Однако вскоре Зак начал зевать между фреймами, и даже у Криса разболелась голова от постоянно мигающего света.

— Давай домой, пока ты не превратился в тыкву, — ухмыляясь, сказал он.

— Ладно, — пробормотал Зак, — только верни свой розовый шар на место. — Он махнул в сторону шара цвета фуксии, который Крис окрестил «стопроцентным секретом своего успеха».

Крис показал ему язык.

— Ты просто завидуешь из-за того, что тебе остались только синие шары.

— Теперь это ненадолго, — прорычал Зак мимоходом, так тихо, что Крис не был уверен, что эти слова вообще предназначались для его ушей… пока Зак не повернулся и не показал ему язык. Крис усмехнулся и понадеялся, что свет слишком тусклый, чтобы Зак смог заметить разливающийся по его щекам и шее румянец.

Зак не протестовал, когда Крис проводил его по дорожке к дому, и Крис был ему благодарен за эту возможность наговорить меньше глупостей. Входная дверь Зака хорошо просматривалась с улицы, поэтому им пришлось зайти в дом, чтобы нормально попрощаться. Едва Зак успел закрыть дверь, как Крис тут же вторгся в его личное пространство и прижал свои губы к его губам.

После секундной неловкости Крис вспомнил о выдержке и обнял Зака за пояс, целуя его уже по-настоящему. Зак приглашающе приоткрыл губы, но Крис не стал торопиться. Хоть он знал, что его губы привлекают много внимания, сам он не мог представить рта прекраснее, чем у Закари. В том, как Зак выговаривал слова, присутствовала убийственная точность, каждое движение просчитано и проконтролировано, и Крис желал попробовать это на вкус.

Ощутив, что его самоконтроль тает, Крис отстранился. Это было невыразимо сложно, но — несмотря на популярное мнение — он мог мыслить не только в рамках сиюминутного удовольствия. Нежность и доверие во взгляде Зака того стоили.

— Спокойной ночи, Зак, — сказал Крис с робкой улыбкой на губах и вышел за дверь.

И только дойдя до машины он исполнил Победный Танец под названием «Я Поцеловал Зака».

_________________________________________

*Strike — если игрок сбивает все 10 кеглей первым броском.

*Spare — если игрок сбивает все 10 кеглей за два броска.

* Фред Флинстоун — главный персонаж мультсериала «Флинтстоуны». 

* Вилма Флинтстоун — жена Фреда Флинстоуна.

На экране телевизора появилось лицо Джо Дона Бейкера, а на заднем плане автоматически возникло меню DVD. Их марафон «Загадочного театра науки 3000» закончился на «Митчелле». На самом деле, начался и закончился на «Митчелле», хотя Крис настаивал на том, чтобы дойти до «Неимоверно странных существ, которые перестали жить, превратившись в полузомби».

В какой-то момент Зак поднялся, чтобы наполнить опустевшую чашу чипсами, и Крис быстро чмокнул его в благодарность. Вернувшись, Зак устроился совсем близко к Крису, прижавшись бедром к его бедру. А потом… ну, Крис не был уверен в точной последовательности событий, но очень скоро он оседлал колени Зака и скользнул языком ему в рот, пока Том Серво и Кроу Т. Робот развлекались на экране.

Без сомнения, рот Зака был просто чудесен. Сладкие дразнящие поцелуи сменялись медленными и глубокими, заставляя Криса хотеть ещё и ещё. Таланты Криса тоже не пропали даром, он быстро понял, что заставляет дыхание Зака сбиваться и крепче прижиматься к нему губами. Ах, это прекрасное чувство свободы, как в детстве — никакой славы, никакого жизненного опыта, он просто сидит на диване, обнимается и целуется с человеком, который ему действительно, действительно нравится. И мысль, что этот человек мужчина, лишь на миг промелькнула в его голове. У Зака тоже наверняка имелся стояк, но Крис держался на расстоянии и не мог сказать с уверенностью. 

Зак и правда был истинным джентльменом, он позволил Крису задавать темп и не торопил его. Хотя в данный момент его талантливые пальцы пробрались под край футболки Криса, поддразнивая чувствительную кожу его поясницы. Когда Крис отстранился, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Зак прижался губами к его подбородку, а затем спустился к горлу, целуя и нежно покусывая. 

И поскольку его рот сейчас был не занят, Крис решил вернуться к разговору.

— Недостаток «базовой» системы — _ох_ — в отсутствии единого стандарта. В смысле, нам кажется, что мы знаем, о чём говорим, но я встречал девушку, чьей первой базой был оральный секс.

Зак рассмеялся в шею Криса. 

— Как так вышло, что ты не женился на ней сразу же?

— Веришь или нет, но оказалось, что у неё довольно, эм-м-м, низкие стандарты.

— Так на какой мы сейчас базе?

Крис слишком часто имитировал это перед камерами и на фотосессиях, и забыл, что на самом деле _сексуально_. Это то, как Зак дотрагивался до его обнаженной кожи, словно она — самая драгоценная вещь, к которой он когда-либо прикасался, пробовал на вкус его губы, будто отличное вино, которое следовало пить не торопясь и с удовольствием.

— Ну, исходя из того, что я могу вспомнить из опыта старшей школы… — Мышцы пресса Криса напряглись, когда Зак нашёл чувствительную точку на его шее и накрыл её ртом, сладко покусывая, а потом так же внезапно отстранился.

— Прости, — выдохнул он. — Я увлёкся.

— Вс’ нормально, — прошептал Крис ему в ухо. — В ближайшие дни у меня не предвидится ничего серьёзного. Можешь меня пометить.

— _Господи_ , Крис! — Руки Зака напряглись так, будто ему потребовалась вся его сила воли, чтобы не прижать бёдра Криса вплотную к своим. — Ты не можешь просто взять и _сказать_ такое. Не сейчас, по крайней мере.

В этот миг Крис впервые понял, насколько сильно сдерживался Зак. Крису безумно хотелось увидеть, как он отпустит свои желания на волю, но в то же время…

— Прости, я не хотел тебя дразнить.

Зак вздохнул и закрыл глаза, положив руки на плечи Криса.

— Нет, нет. Я знаю. Но всё должно быть на твоих условиях, Крис. Я безумно хочу тебя. Я могу пождать, но… ты должен знать, что у моей сдержанности есть пределы.

Крис потянулся и взял Зака за руку.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что на самом деле не такой идеальный, как кажется?

Зак невесело рассмеялся, вновь открывая глаза.

— Боже, даже не начинай. — Он положил свободную руку на щёку Криса, нежно поглаживая её большим пальцем. — Слушай, я испытываю эти чувства к тебе уже очень долго. Дольше, чем я хотел бы признать. У меня есть единственный шанс, чтобы завоевать тебя, и я ужасно боюсь потерять тебя в ту же секунду, как ты осознаешь, что у меня есть член.

Выглядело так, будто эта речь далась Заку достаточно тяжело, и Крис не был уверен, то ли ему обнять его, то ли дать хороший подзатыльник. 

— Завоевать меня? Ты считаешь, что дело только в этом? Зак, ты меня уже давно завоевал. Я ведь здесь. В смысле, всё это ново для меня, но я _действительно_ этого хочу. И я уже примирился с… ну, ты знаешь, с твоим членом.

На секунду воцарилась оглушительная тишина, а затем оба они разразились смехом. Крис фактически соскользнул с коленей Зака на пол, а Зак упал с дивана, схватившись за живот.

— Ты что, и вправду ЭТО сказал?

— Заткнись! — проорал Крис, вскакивая с пола, чтобы ткнуть Зака в рёбра, безуспешной попытке щекоткой изгнать из него желание острить.

— Я _примирился_. С твоим _членом_ , — провыл Зак. — Это грандиозно. Я хочу сохранить это для потомков.

В конечном счёте, оба снова рассмеялись, Крис смеялся до икоты, а Зак до тех пор, пока дыхание не стало вырываться с присвистом. Крис упал на бок, наполовину растянувшись на груди Зака.

— Я чувствую, что мне должно быть стыдно, — простонал он между приступами икоты, — но это не так.

Зак вытянул руку и погладил его по скуле.

— Потому что ты действительно имел это в виду. — Крис отстранился, и Зак издал странный булькающий звук, очевидно, всё ещё пытаясь справиться с последствиями смеха. — Нет, я понимаю, что ты пытался сказать. Я прошёл через всё это, когда мне было семнадцать, поэтому для меня этот период был слишком давно. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, скажи, что я не слишком давлю на тебя.

— Нет, Зак, ты совсем не давишь на меня. — Крис глубоко вздохнул, задумавшись, а не было ли то, что он собирался сказать, нарушением границ. — Возможно, — думаю, не сейчас, но скоро, — ты сможешь зайти чуть дальше.

Зак снова закрыл глаза, и Крис заметил, что всё его тело сотрясла дрожь.

— Я… э-э-э, — сказал он слишком тихо. — Мне нужна минутка. 

— Хо-хорошо, — выдавил Крис, вскакивая с дивана и направляясь на кухню. У него внезапно пересохло во рту, и он залпом выпил полстакана холодной воды, раздумывая, не вылить ли остаток на голову. Однако он сдержался, а когда вернулся, Зак уже рассматривал обложку другого DVD с «Загадочным театром науки».

— Хочешь посмотреть этот? — поинтересовался он.

— Я бы просто продолжил целоваться. Если ты не против.

Зак улыбнулся и торопливо подвинулся, освобождая для Криса место на диване.

— Звучит потрясающе.

Когда солнечный свет ударил ему в лицо следующим утром, Крис обнаружил, что уснул на диване в крайне неудобной позе. Он умудрился обслюнявить диванную подушку, во рту был неприятный привкус, поскольку он забыл вечером почистить зубы, а левая рука затекла, потому что на ней лежал Зак. Крис улыбнулся.


	3. Chapter 3

У Криса было отвратительное настроение.

День начался со звонка от его агента, которая сообщила, что он не получил роль в том инди-фильме, рукопись которого так вскружила ему голову. После долгих уговоров — о которых он теперь жалел, — ему сообщили, что режиссер назвал его «слишком милым» для роли.

— И какого черта это должно значить? — ныл он агенту, которая явно не была настроена ему сочувствовать. 

— Это значит, что тебя дискриминировали. Расскажешь потом, чем закончится история с коллективным иском. — Он по голосу слышал, как она закатила глаза. Разве поддерживать его — не ее прямая обязанность?

Остаток дня прошел ничуть не лучше — ничего серьезного, но несколько неприятных инцидентов, настолько незначительных, что Крис даже удивился, насколько они потрепали ему нервы: пролитый кофе, до неприличия севшие после стирки джинсы, проколотая шина без так необходимой запаски. Если бы у Криса была собака, она бы точно нагадила бы на ковер и сбежала — у каждого случаются такие дни.

Все начало налаживаться только тогда, когда он сел вечером в машину к Заку.

— Я слишком милый, — пожаловался он.

— Я твержу тебе об этом много лет, — ответил Зак, потянувшись, чтобы поцеловать Криса в надутые губы.

Тот вздохнул. 

— Может, вернемся домой и просто займемся любовью?

— Еще чего! Я не был в кино целую вечность, и ты мне еще должен за то, что заставил смотреть «Митчелла», — он положил ладонь на заднюю часть шеи Криса и нежно помассировал, стараясь убрать сковывающее его напряжение. — Я обещаю, что это будет стоить твоего времени.

Крис обмяк на сидении и закрыл глаза, представляя себе старое доброе тисканье в темном кинозале.

Но, конечно, никакого тисканья не было. Они едва нашли места рядом друг с другом. Какая-то «звезда» из реалити-шоу врезалась в фонарный столб прямо перед кинотеатром и ввязалась в пьяную драку с прибывшим полицейским. Это было бы забавно, если бы не мелькающие из-за этого на каждом шагу объективы камер. Криса с Заком тут же заметили, и им пришлось просто сесть рядом, изображая дружеский поход в кино.

Народу в кинозале тоже оказалось куда больше, чем Крис ожидал — он даже шептаться с Заком опасался, остальные могли услышать, поэтому кроме редкого «Еще попкорна?» практически все время молчал. Он едва сдерживался, чтобы не облапать Зака, и чувствовал себя немного виноватым из-за жарких взглядов, когда они оба не могли ничего предпринять. После всех дневных неудач он… нуждался в этом больше обычного, и надеялся, что Зак сделает следующий шаг.

Но когда фильм подошел к концу, репортеры все еще рыскали в округе — похоже, в раздолбанной машине нашли какие-то наркотики — и они к обоюдному расстройству решили, что Крису стоит вызвать такси до дома. Поездка убила последние капли хорошего настроения, если, конечно, там еще было что убивать. Водитель не только узнал его, но и на полном серьезе попросил спародировать Шатнера. На этом моменте Крис задумался, сможет ли выжить, выпрыгнув из машины на полном ходу, если сгруппируется и покатится по асфальту.

В итоге он сумел вытерпеть поездку, и даже дать парню на чаевые (пусть и не так много), не врезав ему, но когда он наконец добрался до квартиры, то хлопнул дверью так сильно, что висящая на стене рамка упала, усыпав пол осколками.

— Ну, просто зашибись, — пробормотал он, собирая стекло.

Крис подумывал позвонить сестре, чтобы устроить с ней эпическую ссору, когда услышал стук в дверь. Он почти готов был увидеть за порогом вернувшегося таксиста с кучкой друзей-трекки в придачу, но перед ним возникло видение настолько прекрасное, что на секунду он подумал, что это галлюцинация: Зак, в расстегнутой у горла рубашке и закатанными рукавами, взъерошенный, словно нервно теребил волосы всю дорогу сюда, с диким взглядом и приоткрытыми губами.

У Криса хватило сил произнести лишь одно слово: _«Пожалуйста»_.

Зак тут же крепко прижал его к стене и впился Крису в шею, оставляя эффектный засос, прежде чем тот успел понять, что происходит.

— Так что, — прорычал Зак, оторвавшись от шеи Криса на мгновение. — Выходит, это наше четвертое свидание?

— Да, если ты считаешь… н-н-н, если ты считаешь тот — о-о-о, черт, да — тот фильм прошлой ночью. — Крис вонзил ногти в спину Зака, стараясь за что-то ухватиться и крепче прижаться к стройному, крепкому телу рядом. 

— Значит, я не слишком, — голос Зака звучал поразительно ровно, хотя его руки легли на бедра Криса, — тороплю события, спрашивая, готов ли ты перевести наши отношения на новый уровень?

Крис заскулил вместо ответа, запустив наконец руку в мягкие черные волосы, и втянул Зака в глубокий поцелуй. Услышав низкий, сладостный стон, вырвавшийся из груди Зака, он наконец набрался смелости, обхватил его за пояс и наконец соединил их бедра.

Он ахнул, почувствовав эрегированный член, прижавшийся к его собственному. Ощущение было странным, но совсем не неприятным. Теперь ему оставалось лишь тереться о пах Зака, заставляя обоих постанывать от удовольствия. Зак вжался в него сильнее, целуя все беспорядочнее и безумней, пока…

Внезапно Зак замер. Он отодвинулся, глядя на Криса безумными глазами. 

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я оста…

— Даже, блять, _не смей_.

Их глаза встретились, и слова вырвались сами собой, после чего он прикусил нижнюю губу Зака, подтверждая сказанное, а тот с силой вжал его в стену, вышибив весь воздух из легких.

Зак раздвинул коленом его ноги, и Крис резко толкнулся пахом навстречу, притираясь к нему. Своего он наконец-то добился — остатки самоконтроля Зака испарились, и он начал так энергично двигать бедрами, что Крис терял опору под ногами.

Все, что оставалось — это судорожно хвататься за него, пытаясь удержаться. Твою мать, простой фроттаж у стены не должен был приносить столько удовольствия, но головка его каменно-твердого члена с каждым идеальным толчком безжалостно терлась о ткань, а движения Зака были неумолимыми и ритмичными, словно чертов метроном, и прежде, чем с его губ сорвался стон, он кончил, обильно изливаясь прямо в штаны.

Оргазм Криса будто подтолкнул Зака к разрядке, и Крис вцепился в его плечи, пережидая, пока того не перестанет бить сладкая дрожь. Едва Крис снова опустил ступни на пол, он притянул Зака к себе и оперся о стену, не в силах стоять прямо без поддержки. Они долго дрожали в объятиях друг друга, прижавшись лбами и пытаясь отдышаться. Стараясь не думать о том, какой кошмар придется нести в химчистку, он попытался представить, как сейчас смотрится их силуэт, подсвеченный небольшим торшером у входной двери.

— К твоему сведению, — с некоторым усилием пробормотал Зак, — я совсем не это планировал, когда стучался тебе в двери. 

Крис приглушенно фыркнул, все еще не восстановив дыхание для полноценного смеха.

— Что бы ты там не планировал, поверь мне — это было несравнимо лучше.

— Лучше, чем Мэд Либс с вафлями? 

— Зак, я больше чем на девяносто семь процентов уверен, что у тебя сейчас нет с собой никаких вафель.

Зак склонился и поцеловал его в уголок губ. 

— Ты же все равно любишь меня сильнее вафель?

— Ага, — ответил Крис, не в силах стереть с лица глупую улыбку. — Конечно, больше.

Все началось с сообщения от Хейден.

_У Зи тяжелый день — ты ему нужен._

Через полчаса Крис пробирался на съемочную площадку «Героев», неся с собой пакет с тайской едой и пару банок пива. Он уже бывал здесь раньше, но тогда с ним всегда был Зак, готовый подтвердить охране, что он не какой-нибудь оголтелый фанат, пытающийся снять ролик для ютьюба на камеру телефона. Он всегда чувствовал себя виноватым, когда приходилось говорить что-нибудь вроде: «Разве вы не в курсе, кто я такой?» — клише и чрезмерная наглость в одном флаконе, — но затем увидел облегчение, явственно проступившее на лице Хейден, когда она его заметила.

— Отлюби его как следует, — сказала она, поднимаясь на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку, когда он подошел ближе.

У Криса промелькнула мысль, что, наверное, он должен смутиться от слов девятнадцатилетней девушки, комментирующей его личную жизнь, но сейчас он скорее был рад тому, что друзья Зака стали и _его_ друзьями. Он постучал в дверь трейлера, услышав за ней неразборчивое ворчание.

Зак выглядел измученным. По-видимому, он принял душ, но надел серые футболку и штаны. Наверное, он не сознавал этого, но подобный наряд ярче всего сигнализировал о его настроении. Крис решил сразу перейти к сути. 

— Что случилось? 

— Не хочу даже говорить об этом, — сказал Зак, плюхаясь на стул.

— Дело твое. Я принес еду, — Крис опустил пакет на стол.

Зак вздохнул и наконец встретился с ним взглядом.

— Послушай, я не в состоянии сейчас быть Заком — Джентельменом и Искрометным Собеседником. Я устал, замотался и, скорее всего, сорвусь на тебе.

— Да бога ради, — слегка раздраженно парировал Крис. — Будто я не имел дела с Нервным Заком до этого. Конечно, я видел его не так часто, с тех пор, как его брови отросли обратно, но думаю, что еще помню каково это.

Зак тяжело вздохнул и сжал пальцами переносицу.

— Я серьезно, Крис.

— И я серьезно. — Крис обошел Зака сзади и положил руки ему на плечи, обрадовавшись, когда тот не отстранился. — Зак, я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто я жду, что ты будешь постоянно в настроении. Да, это круто, когда ты обворожительный и смешной, но иногда нужен перерыв, чтобы я мог дать тебе что-то в ответ, — он начал разминать мышцы под ладонями, удивившись, насколько они напряжены. — Боже мой, что они с тобой тут творили?

— Дергали во все стороны, — ответил Зак, расслабляясь под прикосновениями Криса. — Буквально и фигурально. Я требую эпизод, в котором Сайлар показывает свою злую природу, лежа на горе подушек и поедая малину.

Крис захихикал, разминая особенно неподатливый мышечный узел.

— Коварные подушки? Злая малина? 

— Просто злейшая.

— Эй, давай-ка переместимся на диван.

Крис потянул непривычно податливого Зака на диван, уложил головой к себе на колени и принялся гладить его шею, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Зак начал издавать невероятные звуки, выдыхая так тихо, что, если бы в трейлере не царила такая тишина, Крис бы не услышал едва слышные постанывания. Он переместил руки выше, медленно вырисовывая подушечками пальцев круги на коже головы и наслаждаясь мягкостью черных волос. Раньше ему не доводилось прикасаться к волосам Зака без укладочного средства — тот вечно выливал на себя тонны разных гелей, муссов и воска, и Крис знал, что Зак терпеть не мог ходить без укладки. Но они были такими густыми и шелковистыми, что у Криса промелькнула мысль упросить Зака оставить их в покое. Быть может, еще немного массажа поможет делу?

Судя по ерзанью Зака, в долгих уговорах не было нужды. Крис захватил пальцами прядь густых волос и потянул, и, о, да, определенная часть его тела была готова поработать. Крис приподнялся на диване, подложив под голову Зака подушку, а затем опустился между его ног, и Зак тихо застонал, бросив полный желания и удивления взгляд. Крис склонился над ним, не опускаясь всем весом, но давая прочувствовать его тело, и утянул в поцелуй. Он почувствовал, как напряжение Зака схлынуло, и сконцентрировал все усилия, стараясь заставить его плавиться под ним от удовольствия.

— Крис, — прошептал Зак и одарил его взглядом, полным платонического обожания, когда он отстранился. Крис задался вопросом, как мог жить, не догадываясь о том, что достаточно обычных прикосновений рук и губ, чтобы Зак посмотрел на него так.

Пока он не брякнул что-нибудь до отвращения сопливое, разрушив этим всю атмосферу, Крис поцеловал Зака в подбородок, наслаждаясь уже знакомым ощущением щетины под губами. Он спустился поцелуями по шее к выступающей ключице, виднеющейся из-под ворота серой футболки. Крис едва удержался от укуса, слишком хорошо зная, какой гнев со стороны гримеров может навлечь.

Крис отодвинулся, чтобы хватило места задрать край футболки Зака, блаженствуя от вида и прикосновений к обнаженной коже. Грудь с проступающими ребрами внезапно показалась Крису такой уязвимой, что в нем проснулось желание защитить мужчину, лежащего перед ним. Он легко прикоснулся губами к мягкой теплой коже, ощущая пробежавшую от этого прикосновения дрожь.

— Осторожно, — выдохнул Зак, запуская пальцы в его волосы. — Я боюсь щекотки.

Крис усмехнулся, но стал избегать любых местечек, прикосновение к которым заставляло Зака вздрагивать слишком сильно. Он запустил язык в пупок (конечно, чистый) и поводил носом вокруг него, стараясь самому не захихикать от щекотавших нос волосков.

— Блин, это не дорожка волос. Это магистраль. Проспект даже. Целая… 

Зак шлепнул его по макушке.

— Очень умно. А теперь поднимись и дай мне тебя поцеловать.

— Хм-м-м… — промычал Крис, притворяясь, что обдумывает предложение. — Не-а.

— Нет? Думаешь, сможешь предложить что-то получше?

Крис заставил его замолчать, стянув пояс штанов и прикусив выступающую косточку на бедре.

— Есть одна идейка.

— Крис, ты не обязан…

— Я хочу.

Зак приподнялся на локтях.

— Что ж, если ты ожидал, что Нервный Зак окажет чуть больше сопротивления, то сегодня удача не на твоей стороне. — Он приподнял бедра, позволяя Крису стянуть штаны еще ниже.

По правде говоря, у Криса перехватило дыхание от вида Зака, лежащего перед ним полностью обнаженным. Он с уверенностью мог сказать, что сейчас впервые видел член другого мужчины так близко, и, наверное, начал бы нервно смеяться, если бы не знал по опыту, что это — едва ли хорошая прелюдия для минета.

Само собой, земля не разверзлась, море не вышло из берегов, а его лицо не растаяло, как у того парня из «Искателей утраченного ковчега». Перед ним был обычный член. Весьма недурственный, хотя, конечно, у Криса был небогатый опыт для подобных суждений. Неплохого размера, полуэрегированный, и, что самое важное, член принадлежал Заку, который смотрел на него сейчас с терпением, которое едва ли проявил бы Крис, поменяй их местами. 

Крис выдохнул, и даже этого мимолетного ощущения хватило, чтобы член Зака дернулся, становясь еще тверже. Чувствуя сгустившееся напряжение, и не желая выглядеть ломающимся подростком, Крис собрал всю свою смелость и обхватил член Зака ладонью.

Ощущение было странным, знакомым и незнакомым одновременно, словно зеркальное отражение привычных действий. Это словно оглушило Криса на мгновение. Но на Зака его нерешительное прикосновение оказало неожиданно сильный эффект, заставив толкнуться бедрами ему навстречу.

Крис прекрасно понял его. Для пробы он уверенно провел рукой от основания до головки. Его ласка заставила Зака зарычать, а все, что вызывало подобную реакцию, стоило повторения. Чем он и занялся. Наверное, ощущение твердого мужского члена в ладони не должно было его удивлять, но все равно он оказался впечатлен. «Я сделал это», подумал он, ощущая легкую нелепость ситуации, и принялся выяснять новые способы добиться предыдущего результата.

Крис постарался припомнить, что нравилось ему самому. Когда он легко двинул кистью, оканчивая движение, Зак тихо замычал, а грубовато приласкав головку большим пальцем, он добился прерывистого вздоха. Словно опомнившись, он поднял взгляд и был почти сражен тем, какое удовольствие читалось в каждой черте Зака. Кажется, сначала он смотрел в неправильном направлении — все самое важное происходило именно тут. Крис впился в лицо Зака взглядом, корректируя свои движения в соответствии с сигналами, посылаемыми дрожащими губами и движениями глазных яблок под закрытыми веками.

Теперь Зак был полностью твердым, а под пальцем Криса засочилась влага. Он опустил взгляд и прикусил губу, снова почувствовав неуверенность. На него накатила внезапная паника — он хотел узнать вкус Зака, почувствовать его член во рту, но что, если он ужасен в этом? А если нет, должен ли он будет глотать? О, Господи, а если он _навредит_ Заку…

— Крис, — сказал Зака, словно поняв, какая сумятица твориться в его голове — или же просто желая продолжения. Это не имело значения; Крис видел горящую в его глазах страсть, и не мог ей противиться, даже если бы захотел.

Все еще обхватывая член ладонью, он провел языком по блестящей головке. На вкус Зак был горько-соленым — не особо приятно, но и ничего ужасающего. Решившись, Крис задержал дыхание и попытался принять Зака сразу на всю длину. Отчего, конечно же, заработал рвотный рефлекс, почувствовав, как напряженный член уткнулся в заднюю стенку гортани.

Он отстранился, откашливаясь и задыхаясь.

— Я не… — прохрипел он. — Зак, я не думаю, что смогу…

— Не беспокойся, — неожиданно спокойно ответил тот, как будто ничего и не происходило. — Все равно эту способность переоценивают. Просто удели больше внимания головке и вене ниже.

Днем раньше Крис счел бы своим долгом подшутить над комментарием про «переоценивают», но сейчас просто кивнул и снова склонился. На этот раз он проследил вену только кончиком языка, и Зак опять рыкнул, потрясающий звук. Затем Крис провел языком длинную широкую полосу, покрыв ее же поцелуями, каждый раз с силой всасывая кожу.

Он уловил почти неслышное: «Еще», — от Зака и облизал головку, за что был награжден низким стоном и: «Боже, это великолепно», после чего повторил свои действия. Наученный горьким опытом, на этот раз он насадился на член Зака не до конца, а только чтобы ощутить его тяжесть на языке. Поласкав немного ствол, он обхватил член губами и всосал.

Внезапно Зак вскинул бедра, и Крис едва успел отпрянуть назад.

— Удерживай меня за бедра, — выдохнул Зак.

Крис, который снова вобрал член, решил проигнорировать все запреты на разговоры с полным ртом и произнес: «Что?». Точнее, попытался произнести, потому что вместо этого он издал лишь низкий вибрирующий звук, заставивший Зака откинуться назад и заскулить.

— Блять, я не хочу, чтобы ты задохнулся. _Удерживай меня._

Все колкости насчет того, что Зак слишком высокого мнения о собственных размерах, готовые сорваться с губ, вылетели из головы под напором желания, когда Крис осознал, что именно он — причина того, что Зак сейчас с головокружительной скоростью теряет остатки самоконтроля. Обхватив бедра Зака руками, он с рвением вернулся к прерванному занятию.

Он насадился как можно глубже, чувствуя себя странно, но воодушевленный сладостными звуками, которые издавал Зак. Челюсть начала побаливать, и от этого было немного не по себе, но Зак, похоже, уже почти подошел к краю, поэтому Крис начал сосать усерднее, постанывая от удовольствия.

 

— Я сейчас… — выдохнул Зак. — Боже правый, Крис, я почти… — и он кончил, излившись в рот Криса несколькими долгими горячими струями. Тот попытался все проглотить, правда, но было слишком много, слишком быстро, и большинство спермы пролилось Заку на живот.

Облизав напоследок член долгим ленивым движением, Крис выпустил его изо рта и набрался смелости взглянуть Заку в лицо. И хотя сейчас он чувствовал себя неопытным подростком с саднящими губами и стекающей по подбородку капелькой спермы, Зак смотрел на него, словно он только что закончил роспись Сикстинской капеллы.

В мозгу Криса словно что-то щелкнуло, и он начала говорить, сам немного испуганный потоком слов, что полились с его губ.

— Я не… Прости, я не смог проглотить, я хотел, но…

— _Помолчи_ , — выдохнул Зак и приподнялся на дрожащих руках, чтобы вылизать его подбородок дочиста, а затем втянуть в глубокий поцелуй.

У Криса сбилось дыхание, когда Зак вторгся в его рот языком; было просто удивительно, что его с охотой целовали сразу после минета, но Зак не отпускал его до тех пор, пока он едва не задохнулся, — и до чертиков возбудился. Сначала он слишком нервничал, после был слишком сосредоточен на реакции Зака, чтобы обращать внимания на собственное возбуждение, но теперь все сдерживаемое до этого желание обрушилось на него с новой силой.

— Мне кажется, — пробормотал Зак в перерыве между поцелуями, — подобная храбрость заслуживает награды.

Крис подумал, что минет собственному парню едва ли можно назвать смелым поступком, но Зак уже расстегивал его ширинку, освобождая член из плена нижнего белья, поэтому все свои соображения он решил оставить при себе. До него не сразу дошло, что он впервые подумал о Заке, как о своем «парне», ни минуты не сомневаясь.

Но сейчас он целиком сосредоточился на восхитительных, безумных вещах, которые Зак проделывал с его членом. Он хотел _видеть_ , но, черт подери, Зак не давал ему никакой возможности, втянув в поцелуй. Оргазм не заставил себя долго ждать, и Крис застонал в рот Заку, достигнув пика.

После они улеглись на диване, сплетясь в одно целое. Крису не хотелось разрушать атмосферу, он чувствовал себя слишком хорошо и правильно, лежа на плече Зака, но проснувшийся голод давал о себе знать.

— Еда остывает, — сказал он. 

Смех Зака рождал гулкий рокот в его груди.

— Ты что, думаешь только о сексе и еде? Потрахались, теперь можно и поесть!

Крис сел и куснул Зака за ухо.

— Я, между прочим, принес эту еду _для тебя_.

— И я тебе за это благодарен, — пробормотал Зак. Он поднялся с дивана. — Давай лучше сначала почистимся.

Крис откинулся на подушки, наслаждаясь накатившей расслабленностью.

— Кстати, чтоб ты знал, — сказал он, — именно _это_ я и планировал, когда стучался в дверь.


	4. Chapter 4

— Рано или поздно нам придется поговорить об этом, — сказал Зак, попивая чай. Будто вёл дискуссию о положениях исторического материализма Маркса, а не…

Крис мысленно заставил себя завершить фразу: «… а не о том, чей член войдёт в чью задницу». 

Несмотря на то, как сильно он влюбился в Зака, и как наслаждался тем, чем они занимались вместе, невысказанная мысль всё ещё беспокоила его. _Все это действительно произойдет?_ И _насколько сильно я этого желаю?_

— Я не хочу давить на тебя, — тихо сказал Зак, наклоняясь вперёд. — Я доволен тем, где мы сейчас — мне очень нравится этим заниматься. И мы можем оставаться на этой ступени столько, сколько захочешь. Но мы должны поговорить.

Зак был топом. Крис общался с достаточным количеством геев, чтобы понимать это, и понимать, что это значит. Он никогда не спрашивал Зака, рассматривает ли тот вероятность побыть снизу — Крис только-только сам дошёл хотя бы до _обдумывания подобного вопроса_. Не то чтобы ему была неприятна сама идея о Заке… делающем это… с ним. И он определённо потратил кучу времени, узнавая каждый сантиметр тела Зака. Но, похоже, — Крис отчаянно пытался сформулировать мысль правильно, чтобы не выставить себя идиотом — 29 лет существования в качестве натурала в современной американской культуре никак не подготовили его к разговору об анальном сексе, не говоря уж о том, чтобы _заняться им_.

Он уже открыл рот, чтобы озвучить это, но не смог произнести ни слова.

— Я нашёл способ заставить Криса Пайна онеметь, — сказал Зак с кривой усмешкой. Он взял Криса за руку, потянувшись через стол. — Неужели чудеса будут случаться и дальше?

— У меня крутятся в голове все эти слова, — признался Крис, пытаясь сосредоточиться на дороге. — Но я не думаю, что хоть какое-то из них подходит ситуации.

— Почему нет?

— Сплошная медицинская терминология.

— А ты попробуй.

— Пенетрация. Любрикант. Сфинктер.

Зак изобразил удушье. 

— Не говори «сфинктер». _Никогда_ не говори «сфинктер».

— Это одна из тех вещей, о которых жалеешь сразу же, как открыл рот.

— Сказала девушка священнику, — сказал Зак, быстро оправившись. — Ладно. А во-вторых… — Он захихикал, не выдержав, и Крис стукнул его по плечу, очень стараясь не рассмеяться.

— Ладно, Майкл Скотт*. Что там во-вторых? 

— Проникновение. Давай остановимся на нём.

— Итак… это ведь неотвратимо случится? — спросил Крис, испугавшись, что сорвавшийся голос выдаст его.

Хотя Зак всё равно был в курсе всех его страхов.

— Ну, нет такого закона, который бы говорит, что это обязательно должно произойти. Собственно говоря, существует множество законов, которые запрещают подобное, но большая часть из них сейчас не имеет силы.

— Ты отклоняешься от темы. 

— Я не уверен, что эту тему следует обсуждать, пока ты за рулём.

— Каким бы восхитительным не был твой член, не думаю, что он заставит меня потерять управление.

— Случалось и не такое, — с сарказмом заметил Зак и молчал весь остаток пути до дома.

Крис свернул на подъездную дорогу к дому, выключил зажигание и откинулся на подголовник. 

— Ты хочешь этого. Проникновения, в смысле. Не того, чтобы я потерял управление за рулём.

— Хочу, да. Но это не является квинтэссенцией секса.

— А разве оно не является её частью? — Крис сел прямо и посмотрел Заку в лицо. — Я не имею в виду, что удовольствие только в проникновении и состоит, но без _него_ удовольствие не полное. Ведь оно подразумевает глубокую степень близости, и доверие, и глубокую… эмоциональную… фигню. Больше, чем что-либо другое. Я абсолютно не в состоянии подобрать правильные слова.

— Ты отлично справляешься.

Крис закусил губу, а затем решил просто задать вопрос в лоб.

— Ты будешь со мной снизу? Если я захочу?

— Да, — без колебаний ответил Зак. Очевидно, он думал об этом — Зак никогда ничего не делал, не продумав всё заранее, именно это и помогло Крису решиться.

— Ну… я не хочу. Не сейчас, по крайней мере.

— Хорошо.

С кем-то другим Крис сейчас бы гадал — победа это или поражение, предвкушение или ужас. Но с Заком «хорошо» это просто «хорошо», подтверждение, что он услышал Криса и понял его.

Зак долго смотрел на него, успокаивающе поглаживая по плечу. А затем ухмыльнулся.

— Ты слишком напряжён. Пойдём в дом, чтобы я мог тебе отсосать.

Крис благодарно засмеялся.

— Отличная идея.

Крис чувствовал себя немного виноватым за такую трату воды; правда, чувствовал. Но шанс иметь в полном своём распоряжении обнажённого и _мокрого_ Зака, сконцентрированного только на нём, творил странные вещи с его чувством ответственности перед экологией. Таким образом, совместный душ плавно перетёк в сеанс страстных объятий и поцелуев, который только косвенно включал мыло.

Крису так нравилось чувствовать, как горячая вода струится по его телу, что он даже не заметил, как рука Зака начала скользить по его спине, всё ниже и ниже, пока пальцы не углубились в… Ясное мышление тут же вернулось к Крису, и хотя он сознательно старался не напрягаться, Зак почувствовал его дискомфорт.

— Расслабься, — прошептал Зак, теребя губами мочку Криса. — Я хочу, чтобы ты привык к прикосновениям там.

— Я знаю, — ответил Крис, отчаянно желая, чтобы напряжение покинуло тело, и раздвинул ноги в приглашении. — Это просто… немного странно, вот и всё.

Зак легко обвёл пальцем вход Криса, не толкаясь внутрь, а возбуждающе лаская нежную кожу. Для Криса, уже и так до крайности возбуждённого, ощущения были просто фантастическими, и он отмёл в сторону неловкость, уткнулся лицом в шею Зака и отдался ласкам.

— Хорошо? — спросил Зак.

Крис прохрипел что-то утвердительное Заку в шею и начал медленно тереться об него бёдрами.

Зак заменил круговые поглаживания на простые движения вверх-вниз в унисон с движениями Криса. 

— В этом нет ничего грязного или стыдного, — прошептал Зак, и Крис был рад, что тот не может видеть его горящего лица. — Это просто ты и я, а всё, что доставляет удовольствие, доставляет удовольствие. 

Крис одобрительно застонал, увеличив темп и с силой толкаясь навстречу. Он не намеревался его сбивать, но от горячего-мокрого-обнажённого Зака его мозг просто коротило. Наконец, Зак взял оба их члена в жаркий, скользкий, идеальный захват, и Крис едва не застонал от облегчения.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты принял это на свой счёт, но, похоже, ты встречался с очень глупыми девушками.

— Не глупыми.

Зак закатил глаза, всё ещё находясь между раздвинутых ног Криса. 

— Хорошо, _не во всём_ глупыми. Но мой тип — был — сладкие, невинные…

Тут Зак просто загоготал.

— Иными словами, не тот тип, который засовывает пальцы парню в задницу.

— Не тот. 

Крис расслабился, откинувшись на мягкие подушки. Это были его последние слова на довольно долгое время, потому что Зак наклонился вперёд и вплотную занялся его членом, сводя с ума своим божественным ртом.

— Блядь, Зак, я сейчас…

Зак отстранился, и, хотя Крис этого ожидал, он все равно ощутил укол разочарования. Крис вцепился в покрывало, чтобы не поддаться искушению потянуться к своему члену или схватить Зака за волосы и заставить его закончить начатое: Заку предстояло преподать ему ещё много уроков терпения.

— Просто не могу поверить, что никто раньше не делал этого с тобой, — пробормотал Зак себе под нос, разогревая любрикант между ладонями. К счастью, он не стал тратить времени зря, и как только был готов, начал медленно, но настойчиво толкаться в Криса.

— Тебе нужно расслабиться для меня, Крис. Подумай о том случае на заднем сидении лимузина, когда я стоял перед тобой на коленях, насадившись ртом на твой член, а ты прикусил ладонь, чтобы не стонать в голос… Слова возымели желаемый эффект, и Крис расслабился достаточно, чтобы Зак смог втолкнуть в него палец, хотя и не удержался от стона.

— Всё нормально?

— Да, но… блять, это _реально_ странно.

— Знаю, — сказал Зак, сжимая член Криса, слегка поникший из-за волнения. — Скоро станет лучше.

Зак дал ему время привыкнуть, а затем медленно добавил ещё один палец. Крис приложил все усилия, чтобы не поёжиться от непривычной наполненности, но как только он смог расслабиться, понял, что, наверное, в определённых обстоятельствах от подобных действий можно получать удовольствие.

Поэтому он смог пересилить себя, открыть глаза и посмотреть прямо в лицо улыбающемуся, словно Чеширский кот, Заку. 

— Что? — спросил он, не получив ответа. — _Что?_

Ухмылка Зака стала ещё шире, если такое вообще возможно.

— О, ничего. Просто я хотел убедиться, что вижу выражение твоего лица.

Крис уже открыл было рот, чтобы задать следующий вопрос, когда Зак вдруг согнул пальцы и надавил ими, и… И в следующий миг кто-то будто поднес горящую спичку к пороховой дорожке, проложенной вдоль позвоночника Криса. Ему показалось, что голова взорвется от ощущений. Он в изнеможении рухнул на подушки, но Зак сжал его член, продолжая творить свою магию вуду другой рукой. В следующую секунду Крис кончил, содрогаясь от плавящего кости удовольствия. 

Когда Крис снова смог говорить, он простонал:

— Что за чёрт? — ну или попытался сказать, потому что чётко прозвучали только гласные звуки. 

Глаза Зака загорелись весельем.

— Крис Пайн, — начал он торжественно, безуспешно пытаясь сдержать смех. — Познакомься со своей простатой.

— _Сукин сын_.

__________________________________

*Майкл Скотт — вымышленный персонаж и один из главных героев сериала «Офис». Региональный менеджер компании Майкл Скотт — одинокий мужчина средних лет, является своего рода хвастливым гидом по этому документальному сериалу.

Наступила среда. Или четверг. Наверное, всё же среда. Факт в том, что это был просто очередной день недели. Как обычно, всё закончилось тем, что они провели ночь вместе, Зак проснулся первым, а Криса разбудил доносившийся из кухни аромат блинов.

Он вытащил себя из кровати, зная, что если хочет бекона, то ему же его и жарить, потому что Зак отказался даже прикасаться к «этим скользким пластам свиного жира». Но Крис возьмёт его измором, о да, он сможет. Секретная сила бекона на его стороне.

Когда они оба возились у плиты, было тесновато, но они не мешали друг другу. Крис игриво поставил под сомнение способность Зака переворачивать блинчики в воздухе, а тот в ответ пригрозил лишить Криса плодов своего труда, если он не извинится, что тот немедленно сделал. В основном, с помощью языка. Завтрак прошёл сравнительно тихо, оживление внёс Крис, который нарочно сёрбал свой сок, за что Зак немедленно сделал ему выговор, а он только удвоил усилия. Зак помыл посуду, а Крис вытер ее — посудомоечная машинка опять сломалась.

Зак мягко напомнил ему позвонить мастеру, потому что, чёрт побери, он _не желал_ становиться посудомойкой из-за упрямства Криса, но Крис остановил поток претензий поцелуем, удивительно сладким и нежным.

— Сегодня, — сказал он.

Брови Зака удивлённо поднялись.

— Да?

— Ага.

— Я не потребую сдержать свое слово, в смысле, если…

— _Сегодня_ , — повторил Крис.

Улыбка, появившаяся на лице Зака, разожгла желание похлеще стриптиза в Вегасе.

— Хорошо. Сегодня.

Крис ни за что не позволил бы Заку сорваться с крючка теперь, только не после сегодняшнего дня. Он не был плохим — на самом деле, совсем наоборот — но после разговора с Заком он думал только о сексе. И не в свете: «я мужчина, поэтому всё время думаю о сексе». Эти мысли преследовали его, патологически и деструктивно. На встрече со своим агентом он отчаянно пытался не думать о том, как Зак нагибает его над столом красного дерева. Крис молился, чтобы она не поняла, что происходит, поскольку необъяснимые стояки весьма усложняли деловые отношения.

К тому времени, как он добрался домой, целый день промотавшись по делам и встречам, ситуация была уже почти комичной. Он застрял в пробке рядом со стройплощадкой, и мерные звуки пневматического молотка, доносящиеся оттуда, заставили его почти _почувствовать_ ритм, вбивающегося в него Зака. К счастью, мужчина, ехавший в машине позади него, был так добр, что вернул его к реальности, нажав на гудок и энергично жестикулируя.

Оказавшись дома, он рухнул на диван и попытался как-нибудь отвлечь себя до прихода Зака. Выбор перед ним стоял довольно ограниченный: марафон «Симпсонов» или эпический сеанс мастурбации, но тут ожил его телефон. Сообщение было от Зака.

_Удача сопутствует храбрым — я на сегодня всё. Забегу за едой по дороге домой._

Крис рассмеялся, представив Зака, согнувшегося над своим горячо ненавистным телефоном; он, наверное, потратил полчаса, чтобы напечатать это, включая раздражённые комментарии типа: «Майло, где тире на этой проклятой штуке?!»

Свою лишнюю энергию он направил на уборку. Всего. В квартире было абсолютно нечего убирать — это невозможно с Заком, который часто оставался тут — но ему просто требовалось чем-то заняться, поэтому он протёр кухонные поверхности и перебрал книжные шкафы. В приступе деятельности он даже перестелил постель, но затем, решив придать ей свойственную мужчинам небрежность, повалялся на кровати, чтобы покрывало выглядело помятым.

К тому времени, как он услышал, как в замке проворачивается ключ, Крис уже готов был выпрыгнуть из кожи. Ему потребовалась вся его сила воли, чтобы не побежать к двери и запрыгнуть на Зака, и Крис безумно гордился собой, что смог подождать, пока тот поставит пакеты с продуктами, и только потом зацеловал его до потери сознания.

Зак усмехнулся ему в губы.

— Думал обо мне? — Крис счастливо пробормотал что-то утвердительное. — Хорошо. Но сначала еда.

— За-а-а-а-а-а-ак!

Но тот только одарил его лукавой улыбкой.

— Нам потребуются силы.

Всё, что Крис мог сделать — это не проглотить ужин в один присест, потому что изжога могла полностью убить настроение. Кроме того, момент был слишком хорош, чтобы торопиться. Определённо, немного странное чувство: знать в точности, что должно случиться. Ему не нужно было флиртовать, или нервничать, или пытаться впечатлить Зака своим выдающимся умом. Конечно, он всё равно это делал, но ему _не нужно было_ — Крис точно знал, что как только ужин будет окончен, тарелки перемыты, а остатки пищи убраны в холодильник, Зак возьмёт его за руку и отведёт в спальню.

Поэтому он расспрашивал о том, как прошёл день, усиленно пытаясь слушать ответы вместо того, чтобы пялиться на губы Зака и представлять их прикосновения к своей коже. Он «случайно» коснулся ноги Зака под столом и вспыхнул до кончиков ушей, встретив бесстыдный, полный желания взгляд. Ожидание было таким возбуждающим и сладким, что Крис почти не желал окончания ужина. Но в конечном итоге, это должно было случиться, и как только Крис ополоснул последнюю тарелку, он почувствовал, как вокруг его пояса обвились руки Зака. 

— Пойдём, — ласково прошептал Зак ему в ухо, и Крис даже не стал скрывать пробравшую его дрожь.

Именно Крис повёл Зака в спальню, через каждые пару шагов останавливаясь, чтобы поцеловать его и облапать, пока они, запинаясь и смеясь, не ввалились в комнату. Они начали знакомый танец: руки Зака скользнули под рубашку Криса. Крис нетерпеливо потянул ремень Зака. Зак отказался прерывать поцелуй, пока они избавлялись от рубашек. А Крис пошутил насчет чрезмерной тесноты его джинсов.

Вскоре они оба были обнажены и жадно целовались, всё ещё стоя в центре комнаты. Зак подтолкнул его в направлении кровати, и на долю секунды Крисом завладели сомнения. Он не мог сказать причину — он хотел это, очень сильно хотел — но, казалось, его тело отставало в этом от мозга. Зак отстранился от его губ и посмотрел прямо в глаза, и на какое-то ужасное мгновение Крис подумал, что он сейчас скажет что-нибудь в духе: _Ты уверен, что готов?_ или _Нам необязательно заниматься этим сегодня._ Крис не был уверен, что найдёт слова для ответа.

Но Зак просто поднял руку, приложил ладонь к его щеке и очертил скулу большим пальцем. В его карих глазах было столько _желания_ , что у Криса горло свело спазмом, а глаза начало жечь. Зак наклонился начал его целовать: лоб, веки, кончик носа… Крис никогда и подумать не мог, что забота может выглядеть сексуально. Он чувствовал себя уязвимым, и беззащитным, и живым, поэтому, судорожно вздохнув, поцеловал Зака в щёку и прошептал:

— Давай сделаем это.

Зак ослепительно улыбнулся и двинулся к постели, подталкивая Криса, пока её край не подбил его под колени. Крис упал на постель и потянул Зака за собой, уложив сверху. Они немного поборолись за позицию, Крису хотелось почувствовать сильное тело любовника. Вскоре Зак уложил его спиной на подушки и начал растягивать скользкими ловкими пальцами.

Крис старался не волноваться, сконцентрировавшись на голодном взгляде Зака и знакомом теперь давлении пальцев. 

— Поговори со мной, — простонал он.

— Я так давно хотел этого, — пробормотал Зак, целуя Криса в согнутое колено.

— Как давно? — с искренним любопытством спросил Крис. Он знал, что у Зака были чувства к нему ещё до его Невероятно Пристойного Предложения (как его окрестил Зак), но они их не обсуждали.

— Всегда. Но я не мог позволить себе желать тебя, поскольку считал натуралом.

Это заставило Криса усмехнуться.

— Я _был_ натуралом. Когда же ты изменил своё мнение?

— Думаю, когда ты умолял соблазнить тебя.

Крис попытался поддержать разговор, в то время как пальцы Зака ласкали его простату.

— Не припоминаю, чтобы — _ох, боже_ — я умолял. А ты, должно быть, думал… ах… об этом раньше.

— Может быть. Немного.

Крис выгнулся.

— Расскажи мне.

— Тот день в Париже, когда ты пролил на себя кофе.

— Что?

— Ты сказал, что рубашка безвозвратно испорчена.

— И что?

Зак покраснел, как будто возбудился только от одного воспоминания.

— Безвозвратно. Очень сексуальное слово.

Крис почувствовал, как потеплело в груди, но не смог сдержать смех.

— Извращенец. — А затем он встретился взглядом с Заком и понял, что не может больше ждать. — Зак. Я готов. _Пожалуйста_.

Зака не нужно было долго упрашивать. Он нагнулся вперёд, чтобы поддержать Криса глубоким, высасывающим душу поцелуем, и вытащил пальцы. Крис слышал, как он смазал себя, а затем почувствовал, как что-то твёрдое и куда толще пальцев упирается ему в задницу. Подняв глаза, Зак взглядом спросил разрешения продолжить, и Крис его дал.

Крис никогда не чувствовал ничего похожего на это медленное, опаляющее, распирающее проникновение в его тело. Странное ощущение _открытости_ перед Заком уже само по себе заставило его задохнуться, а потом тот издал какой-то сдавленный отчаянный звук и, несмотря на боль, Крис выдохнул:

— Ещё.

Зак мучительно медленно толкнулся в него. Пальцы Криса всё сильнее и сильнее впивались в плечи Зака, пока тот проталкивался внутрь. Он чувствовал себя так, будто его разрывают надвое, но Зак дрожал, нависнув над ним, его дыхание вырывалось судорожными вздохами и тихими всхлипами, и ощущая всё это, Крис понимал, что оно того стоит. Когда наконец Зак погрузился в него до основания, содрогаясь всем телом в попытке сдержаться, Крис простонал:

— Поцелуй меня.

Он заметил выражение, промелькнувшее на лице Зака, и вся боль в теле мгновенно утихла — столько уязвимости, желания и глубокой невысказанной любви в нём было. Поцелуй получился хаотичным, отчаянным и именно таким, какой был нужен Крису.

— О, Зак, — прошептал Крис. — _Пожалуйста_ … всё, что хочешь… я твой.

Крис чувствовал, что Зак старается быть нежным, об этом говорили первые несмелые толчки и мучительные выдохи. Но затем он притянул голову Зака к себе для очередного поцелуя, впился пальцами в его ягодицы, и вся выдержка Зака улетучилась. И тогда всё стало ещё лучше. Зак ритмично и глубоко врывался в его тело, двигаясь с чувственной грацией, которую Крис всегда в нем подозревал. Жжение утихало с каждым толчком бёдер Зака, а когда он подсунул руку под спину Криса, чтобы изменить угол, «хорошо» превратилось в «потрясающе».

Зак был уже очень близко, и с каждым его стоном: _«Боже, да, Крис, так хорошо, ты так прекрасен!»_ — он терял контроль. Крис подгонял его, толкаясь назад, чтобы встретить толчки, и умоляя о большем — ещё, сильнее, быстрее, просто _ещё_. Ритм стал беспорядочным, и когда Зак наконец-то переступил черту, он простонал имя Криса ему на ухо. Это был самый сладкий звук, который тот слышал в своей жизни.

Крис крепко обнял Зака, упавшего ему на грудь, поглаживая его по спине и перебирая волосы, пока тело Зака сотрясалось от удовольствия. Крис ожидал, что он отрубится на какое-то время, но Зак скоро приподнялся на дрожащих руках и поцеловал Криса, осторожно выходя из него. Крис задохнулся, внезапно ощутив пустоту там, где и не считал возможным её почувствовать.

Чувство опустошения больно ударило прямо в грудь, и неожиданно ему стало не хватать воздуха в легких. Он неровно выдохнул, удивляясь, какого чёрта паниковать _сейчас_. Но Зак был тут, мягкие губы коснулись его губ, подбородка, шеи.

— Ш-ш-ш, всё хорошо. Я держу тебя. Просто дыши, Крис. Медленно и глубоко, хорошо? Я с тобой.

Зак медленно проложил цепочку поцелуев вниз по телу Криса к всё ещё твёрдому соску. И теперь Крис задышал чаще уже совсем по иной причине, а Зак безо всяких предисловий спустился ниже, заглотил его член, и начал сосать с такой силой, что у Криса глаза закатились. С резким вскриком он кончил глубоко в горло Заку, все мышцы его тела на мгновение напряглись, а затем из него будто хребет вытащили.

Когда Зак поднялся обратно, по пути лаская каждый сантиметр кожи кончиками пальцев, к Крису уже вернулась ясность сознания, однако он пребывал в полном смятении. Он весь вспотел и дрожал, хотя кульминация осталась позади, и накатила посторгазменная нега. Крис готовился к боли и, возможно, неловкости, но никак не к этой невесомости вне времени и пространства, последовавшей за всплеском адреналина. Крис благодарно обнял Зака, который гладил его бока, спину, руки, постепенно возвращая назад в реальность. Он хотел сказать что-нибудь остроумное и глубокое, возможно, даже многословное, но с его губ слетело только имя Зака — и этого оказалось достаточно.

— Хорошо? — спросил Зак, и Крис смог лишь кивнуть в ответ. Зак нежно улыбнулся, поцеловав Криса в линию роста волос. — Станет ещё лучше, я обещаю.

— _Такое_ вообще возможно?

Зак усмехнулся, прижимаясь губами ко лбу Криса.

— Давай вернёмся к этому вопросу завтра утром.

— Завтра утром у меня будет всё блядски болеть, ведь так?

— Когда как. А блядски — это насколько сильно?

— Довольно сильно, если учесть, что мы трахались всю ночь.

— Эй, не преувеличивай.

Крис рассмеялся, всё ещё не отдышавшись, и Зак, внезапно посерьезнев, взял его за подбородок, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом.

— Крис, это было невероятно. У меня не было ничего подобно с… Не знаю, было ли вообще когда-нибудь _так_. Я… — он замолчал.

Но Крис понял. Он не был уверен, что пришло время сказать это, но он понял.

— Да. Я тоже.

Зак поцеловал его, медленно и вдумчиво, соединение губ, рук и тел в конце концов убаюкало Криса. На грани реальности он ощутил, как Зак натянул на них покрывало, а затем наконец позволил усталости взять верх, и кроме тепла обнявшего его Зака, всё стало неважным.


	5. Chapter 5

С этого началось утро.

Они не виделись днями: Заку пришлось провести почти неделю в Сан-Диего из-за съёмок, затем не совпадали их расписания, а потом уже Крису пришлось лететь в Нью-Йорк на серию встреч, которые, в общем-то, закончились ничем. Крис вернулся домой предыдущей ночью, но к тому времени, как добрался до дома Зака, тот уже спал. Проснулся, только чтобы натянуть одеяло повыше и закинуть на Криса руку и ногу, а когда Крис проснулся поздно утром, то был в постели один. Неудивительно: у Зака была встреча рано утром. Удивляла записка, пришпиленная к зеркалу.

Поначалу осоловевший со сна Крис её не заметил, но зацепился взглядом, когда чистил зубы.

_Кончил в душе, думая о твоих губах. ~Z_

Он еще никогда не был настолько возбужден и теперь стоял с зубной щёткой во рту, приятно удивленный тем, что его бойфренд написал записку. 

Но это было настолько в стиле _Зака_ , что Крис застонал в голос от желания, представляя изящные пальцы на ручке, которые всего несколько минут до того обхватывали…

Крис быстро выплюнул пасту и ополоснул рот, чтобы ненароком не проглотить. Достаточно пережить этот день без асфиксии или не загреметь в больницу с какой-нибудь другой проблемой, и Зак будет весь его. И, _ох_ , эта мысль нисколько не помогла справиться со стояком.

Все, что нужно, подумал Крис, — это сдерживаться. Он размышлял об этом весь завтрак. Первой его мыслью было сделать макро-съемку его губ, которые он пошло облизывает, и отправить Заку. 

Но это было слишком очевидно, его инстинктивный перфекционизм наверняка привел бы к нескольким пересъемкам, да и без контекста выглядело глупо.

Нет, нужен был намёк тоньше. Наконец, он сочинил идеальное сообщение.

_Составляю список того, что хочу с тобой сделать; пункты 1-12 подразумевают использование языка…_

Ладно, возможно, «тоньше» — не совсем верное слово. Крис вытащил пачку листов со сценарием и вышел на улицу; торчать дома в такой погожий день не хотелось, а еще ему нужно было отвлечься. 

Зак ответил только через два часа — наверное, он действительно был очень занят, трудоголик.

_Не могу дождаться, но помни, что мы идём к Зои сегодня вечером._

Крис ударил себя по лбу. Он напрочь забыл про вечеринку у Зои. Её хороший друг недавно продал сценарий, и она очень обрадовалась, что Крис и Зак в городе и смогут прийти.

Поначалу Крис думал отказаться, но в глубине души подозревал, что Зои вполне может изобрести несколько впечатляющих способов мести, если он попытается. Он отправил Заку СМС:

_Черт! Значит, мне нужно приодеться?_

Ответ пришёл относительно быстро — Крис уговорил Зака купить телефон с полной клавиатурой, чтобы тот мог печатать несколько слов в минуту, а не одно слово несколько минут.

_Да, надень ту узкую рубашку, чтобы я позже мог сорвать её с тебя._

Крису пришлось закрыть глаза и подождать, пока пройдёт дрожь, и только потом он снова смог нормально дышать. Боже, всего две недели без Зака — и одного сообщения об одежде достаточно, чтобы его перетряхнуло. Хотя он мог ответить тем же:

_Я надену рубашку, но если ты её порвёшь — поплатишься, медленно и приятно..._

Он ухмыльнулся себе под нос, представив, как Зак весь день будет ходить по съемочной площадке «Героев» и думать обо всех способах, которыми Крис заставит его платить… До тех пор, пока не получил ответное сообщение:

_Только если я не свяжу тебя. Тогда ты не сможешь ничего поделать._

Крис громко сглотнул. Пора уже понимать, что ему не выиграть в слова у Закари Куинто.

Зак задержался на съемках, и Крис договорился встретиться с ним уже у Зои. Это было только на руку — если бы они встретились перед вечеринкой, то никуда бы уже не пошли. Вероятно, всё закончилось бы тем, что они, потные и уставшие, лежали бы на полу — и, _чёрт_ , это было бы куда приятнее, чем изображать приветливость и знакомиться с друзьями Зои. Они казались очень интересными людьми, но Крис не мог отвести взгляд от входной двери, ожидая, когда появится Зак.

Он был на середине откровенного разговора с бойким парнем, которого однажды уже встречал на какой-то вечеринке, когда услышал смех Зака, донёсшийся до него из другой комнаты. Рука тут же сжалась на бокале крепче. Пришлось сосредоточиться, чтобы не остановиться на середине предложения, развернуться и пойти на этот звук. Ему удалось соблюсти нормы вежливости: он выждал ещё минуту, допил свой напиток и, извинившись, ушел — как будто за следующим.

Когда Крис зашёл в фойе, Зак болтал с Зои и её новым бойфрендом в дальнем конце комнаты. Подавив желание пойти прямо к нему, Крис прислонился к двери и стал просто наблюдать. На Зака всегда было приятно смотреть, и, хотя тот любил поиграть на публику, он был ещё притягательнее, когда не знал, что за ним следят. Сейчас он смеялся над какой-то очередной странной историей, которую рассказывала Зои. Она оживлённо размахивала руками, парень постоянно её перебивал, а лицо Зака освещала широкая расслабленная улыбка.

Именно таким Крис любил его больше всего: расслабленным и счастливым. Зак выглядел настолько хорошо, что Крис не мог отвести взгляд от длинных тонких пальцев, которые поглаживали галстук.

Кажется, Зак тоже периодически посматривал по сторонам, потому совсем скоро заметил Криса. 

Быстро чмокнув Зои в щёку и пожав руку её парню, он отошёл поприветствовать других гостей, прокладывая себе путь через толпу к тому месту, где стоял Крис. У Криса закружилась голова от одного его вида: Зак, лавирующий среди гостей, его грациозная походка и хищный взгляд.

 _Верно, иди ко мне,_ — подумал Крис. _Ты мой._

Крис не потянулся за поцелуем, как того желал. Конечно, Зои всё знала — Зои знала ещё раньше их самих — как и большинство знакомых, но они оба не были готовы к публичному проявлению чувств, поэтому ограничились незаметным соприкосновением ладоней — секретный жест, который всегда заставлял кровь быстрее бежать по венам.

— Я думал, ты уже не придёшь, — пробормотал Крис.

— Отлично повеселился с примадонной Дейвом, — ответил Зак, закатывая глаза и давая понять, что речь об ассистента режиссёра, который, казалось, никак не мог наладить отношения с командой. 

Зак быстро пробежался взглядом по телу Криса, который был одет в печально известную голубую рубашку, и сердце заколотилось от столь пристального внимания.

— Бля, ты сейчас такой _аппетитный_ , — выдохнул он, понизив голос до едва слышного шепота. — Ты мне нужен на кровати и голый. И сколько мне ждать?

Крис поборол румянец, спустившийся аж на шею, и попытался состроить невинное лицо.

— Хотя бы пару часов. Думаю, что скоро Зои будет произносить тост, ты же знаешь, что наш ранний уход разобьёт ей сердце.

Зак ответил на это низким рыком, и Крис покрепче сжал в пальцах бокал — хотелось дернуть Зака за галстук к себе поближе и впиться в его рот жестким мокрым поцелуем. Но Зак моргнул, изобразил фальшивую широкую улыбку и сказал:

— Значит, нам стоит избегать соблазнов. Держись от меня в четырёх — нет, в шести метрах. Только так получится пережить эту ночь!

И, сказав это, он развернулся и смешался с толпой гостей, оставив Криса стоять в одиноким — и возбуждённым — в дверях.

Крис неверяще покачал головой и пошёл на кухню — нужно было выпить еще, раз уж такой выдался вечер. 

Он бросил себе льда, прижал бокал ко лбу, пытаясь остыть и успокоиться, ощущая одновременно раздражение из-за того, что так завелся, и восхищение: Заку настолько легко удавалось держать его на грани возбуждения часами. Чертовски злило, что Зак так с ним поступил, и Крис уже по-настоящему бесился, когда телефон в кармане завибрировал. 

Одно новое сообщение.

_Подогревай мой интерес в течение следующих двух часов, Пайн, и я покажу, что оно того стоит._

О, он в игре.

Крис мысленно перебрал варианты. Он мог немного пофлиртовать с гостями — это заставит Зака занервничать — но ему показалось нечестным морочить кому-то голову. Заку всегда нравился правильный медленный стриптиз, но место было неподходящим, да и Зои, скорее всего, ни за что не простит Криса, если он станет гвоздем ее вечеринки. Придётся импровизировать. Он послал Заку сообщение с просьбой уточнить, что обозначает «оно того стоит», а после вернулся в гостиную, намеренно не обращая на Зака внимания.

Крис как раз разговаривал с одним из друзей-танцоров Зои, когда телефон завибрировал. Быстро извинившись, — Крис был зациклен на телефонном этикете, даже когда не обменивался пошлыми сообщениями со своим парнем в комнате полной народа, — он прочитал:

_Выбери время и место, а я озвучу все изысканно-извращенные штуки, которые хочу с тобой проделать._

Потребовалось недюжинное самообладание, чтобы не застонать вслух. Криса никогда не хватало надолго, когда Зак начинал подобные разговоры: горячее дыхание в ухо и низкий хрипловатый голос, текущий по венам, словно мёд. От одной только мысли брюки стали теснее, но Зак еще не победил. Крис быстро напечатал и отправил ответ.

_ТЫ и выбирай время. Как долго ты сможешь мне сопротивляться?_

Он видел, как Зак на другом конце комнаты потянулся к телефону и прочитал послание. Он взглянул на Криса, который ответил ему страстным взглядом. Крис заметил, как его губы дрогнули в намеке на улыбку, и снова переключил внимание на танцоров.

За последующие пятьдесят две минуты он написал еще тринадцать сообщений. Что правда впечатляло.

Крис присоединился к группке вокруг какого-то начинающего сценариста, и ему не пришлось долго ждать шуточек про «смело идти», после которых завязался спор про разорванный инфинитив. Похоже, Зак, был достаточно близко, чтобы все слышать, потому что когда Крис сказал о нелогичности применения латинской грамматики на преимущественно англо-саксонской лексической базе, он возник рядом словно из ниоткуда и ухватил Криса за руку, пробормотав, что им нужно перекинуться парой слов. 

Крис и оглянуться не успел, как Зак утянул его по коридору в сторону гостевой спальни Зои, затолкал его внутрь и запер за ними дверь.

— Думаю, тут самое место, — Крис ахнул, когда Зак схватил его за лацканы и притянул ближе, вовлекая в головокружительный поцелуй. Зак чуть отстранился, кусая Криса за подбородок и совершенно не заботясь об оставляемых метках.

— Черт подери, Крис, тебе нужно запретить говорить о грамматике на публике.

Крис открыл было рот, чтобы ответить какой-нибудь колкостью, но Зак заткнул его очередным крышесносным поцелуем. Ему нравилось понимание, что он может довести Зак до подобной реакции, забраться под его внешне непроницаемый фасад и разбить вдребезги, почти так же, как был разбит его собственный. Зак уже почти расстегнул рубашку Криса и потянул его в сторону кровати, когда тот остановил его.

— Было бы обидно испортить так идеально заправленную постель, — прошептал он, ухмыляясь. — И я не думаю, что Зои будет очень рада предстоящей стирке.

Зак прижался к нему пахом и спросил:

— И что же ты предлагаешь?

Наконец-то получив возможность реализовать фантазии, которые занимали его весь вечер, Крис потянул Зака за галстук, и начал оступать, пока не уткнулся спиной в стену. Зак приподнял бровь. Одарив его легким прикосновением губ и смущенной улыбкой, Крис повернулся лицом к стене.

— О, развратный мальчишка, — прорычал Зак. — Теперь я понимаю, что тебя не стоит дразнить. — Он судорожно рванул ремень, а Крис расстегнул собственные штаны и спустил их до колен.

Крис оглянулся назад и усмехнулся, увидев, как Зак достает полный тюбик смазки из кармана джемпера. 

— И это _меня_ ты называешь развратным? Я, знаешь ли, не шел в гости к нашей дорогой подруге, полностью готовым к траху.

— Да черта с два ты был не готов, — пробормотал Зак, смазывая пальцы. — А как же тот взгляд, которым ты наградил меня, когда я разговаривал с Зои? Ты с самого начала хотел заманить меня сюда и утворить какое-нибудь непотребство.

Крис был не в состоянии спорить, когда Зак засовывал в него пальцы. Он расставил ноги так широко, как только мог с болтающимися на лодыжках штанами, и вскоре тяжело дышал и подмахивал.

— Ты же собирался что-то там озвучивать?

— Может быть. Если будешь вести себя тихо.

Крис сдержал рвущийся стон — он никогда не умел быть тихим.

— Мы так не договаривались.

— Нет, но ты же не хочешь, чтобы нас застукали трахающимися у Зои дома? Если только тебя это не заводит. Ну, как? Тебя заводит мысль о том, что кто-нибудь может зайти в любую минуту и увидеть тебя, со спущенными штанами и с моими пальцами в твоей великолепной заднице?

Крис издал приглушенный стон, услышав шорох расстегиваемой ширинки.

— О, какое это было бы зрелище. Только погляди, как ты жаждешь моего члена. — На этих словах Зак начал медленно проникать внутрь, заставляя Криса упереться в стену руками.

— Ты… о, черт… ты ведь запер дверь?

Зак лукаво усмехнулся.

— Может, и запер. А, может, и нет. Вдруг кто-то услышит отсюда странные звуки и заглянет проверить, что происходит? И, конечно, когда один из них увидит, остальные тоже захотят посмотреть. Не каждый же день ты устраиваешь подобные шоу. Тебе бы это понравилось, Крис?

Как бы не заводили мысли о подобном, он знал настоящий ответ.

— Нет, Зак. Я только твой. Весь твой.

— Да, блять. Да, — простонал он куда-то в шею Криса, хватая его за бедра и начиная вбиваться глубокими, ленивыми движениями. — Ты чертовски горячий, Крис. Такой чудесный. Я покажу тебе звезды, детка.

— Да, Зак, сделай это,— выдохнул Крис, разводя ноги как можно шире. — _Расскажи_ мне.

— Я так мечтал о тебе весь день. Только о тебе и мог думать, сначала в душе, потом на съемках. Мне понравились твои пошлые сообщения. Господи, Кристофер, ты просто сумасшедший. Хотел бы я воплотить все грязные фантазии, что приходят тебе в голову, оттрахать тебя так, что ты забудешь обо всем, кроме моего члена.

Зак продолжал с силой входить в него, и Крису пришлось закусить губу, чтобы сдержать вырывающиеся стоны. Он старался смягчить каждый толчок руками, но, должно быть, каждый проходящий по коридору мог услышать характерные звуки, доносящиеся от двери…

— Прикоснись ко мне, Зак. Прошу, мне необходимы твои прикосновения.

— Хочешь, чтобы я обхватил твой напряженный, истекающий член? Чтобы я сжимал и гладил его? — Крис согласно прохныкал. — М-м-м, не сейчас. Внутри тебя так хорошо — я поласкаю тебя напоследок.

Но Крис не был уверен, что они оба смогут выдержать это. Было слишком хорошо, отчаянное желание и необходимость скрываться слились воедино. Зак стал двигаться быстрее, и Крис начал подмахивать каждому его толчку. Он туго сжал мышцы вокруг члена Зака, когда тот выходил, и тот наконец сдался и обхватил член Криса, начиная уверенно и сильно дрочить. Крис укусил себя за предплечье, чтобы сдержать стон, когда Зак прижался, наклоняя его бедра и находя идеальный угол проникновения, а затем начал изливаться, вбиваясь в кулак Зака до тех пор, пока перед глазами не замелькали вспышки.

Крис продолжал опираться на стену так долго, как только мог, а Зак продолжал двигаться в нем, пока наконец не кончил, тихо выдохнув: «Крис», — и попав этим в самое сердце. Зак ослабил железную хватку на бедрах Криса, прислоняясь и переплетая их руки, опирающиеся на стену. Они простояли так некоторое время, не слыша ничего, кроме тяжелого дыхания друг друга и смутного гула голосов, доносящегося из-за двери.

На лице Криса расплылась широкая довольная улыбка.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, — ты начал быстрее набирать сообщения.

Зак застонал.

— И _об этом_ ты сообщаешь мне первым делом? Что, я не так хорош в остальном?

— Ничего подобного, — ответил Крис. — Ты просто вытрахал из меня другие связные мысли.

— Отмазался, — пробормотал Зак и отстранился от Криса, чуть поморщившись. 

Хотя с до сих пор мешающимися внизу штанами это было немного неудобно, Крис повернулся и обхватил Зака руками за плечи. 

— Прости, если испортил атмосферу. Я просто скучал. Скучал по тебе.

— Я тоже, — прошептал Зак, поглаживая скулу Криса подушечкой большого пальца. Он утянул его в легкий и нежный поцелуй, и Крис подумал, что хотел бы сохранить этот момент в своей памяти навсегда: идеальное ощущение губ Зака на его собственных, пока желание еще бурлит в венах, а весь мир за дверью просто ждет.

Реальность вернулась с осознанием того, что нельзя выйти в таком виде к приличным людям. На их счастье, к гостевой спальне примыкала личная ванная комната, так что туда они и направились. Зак зашел первым, а Крис замешкался, не желая натягивать штаны до того, как вытрется хоть немного. Нелепость ситуации только возросла, когда Зак щелкнул выключателем и они увидели свое отражение в зеркале. Оба были растрепанными, губы покраснели и саднили от поцелуев, а на щеках горел лихорадочный румянец. Вдобавок на подбородке Криса красовалась отметина от зубов, а обычно идеально уложенные волосы Зака торчали во все стороны.

Зак обернулся к Крису, прядь волос спадала ему на глаза — когда он так выглядел, Крису хотелось зацеловать его до беспамятства. 

— Думаю, все поймут, чем мы тут занимались.

Неспособный пока связно мыслить, Крис потянулся и заправил эту выбившуюся прядь Заку за ухо. 

— Думаю, они могут прийти к определенным выводам.

Они покинули гостевую комнату, приведя одежду в порядок и вернув прическам надлежащий вид, как раз к тому моменту, как Зои произносила тост. Зак взял два бокала шампанского и протянул один из них Крису, слегка прикоснувшись к его пальцам. Крис поймал взгляд Зои, принимающей поздравления от своих друзей, и расплылся в широчайшей улыбке, подмигнув. Зои чуть заметно прищурилась в ответ, и Крис был почти уверен, что она прекрасно понимает, как они использовали ее гостевую спальню. 

— Зак, — сказал он уголком рта. — Мы обязаны прислать ей корзину фруктов. Или что-нибудь в этом роде. 

Зои наконец закончила свою речь, за которой последовали оглушительные аплодисменты, восклицания «Ваше здоровье!» и звон бокалов.

Зак едва заметно улыбнулся, чокаясь с ним.

— За дверные замки.

Крис вернул ему улыбку.

— За безлимитные СМС!

Голубая рубашка потеряла две пуговицы, но больше всего пострадали штаны Зака. Забыв, каким сильным был Крис, он использовал их как импровизированную веревку, и в итоге те оказались растянуты до неудобоваримого состояния от их… энтузиазма. Теперь узел на них, скорее всего, никак не развязать.

Зак редко спал обнаженным — и Крис засчитывал за маленькую победу каждый раз, когда мог измотать его до такого состояния, что тот даже не пытался искать пижамные штаны перед тем, как лечь. Поэтому ему не часто удавалось, проснувшись, полюбоваться телом Зака в солнечном свете, ласкающем изгиб его шеи, мускулистую спину, идеальную упругую задницу и бедра. 

Присутствие этого прекрасного мужчины в его постели всегда заставляло сердце Криса наполняться гордостью. Он ударялся в сантименты, вспоминая ту ночь, когда сделал Заку это безумное предложение за стаканом пива в безымянном баре. Тогда он даже думать боялся о возможном ответе Зака, не говоря уже о согласии. Он не мог предположить такой исход; более того, если бы знал, как все получится, это бы его даже немного напугало. Но сейчас такие слова, как «вместе», «мы» и «любовь» не покидали его мыслей. 

Однако сейчас было не время погружаться в воспоминания, не тогда, когда он мог бы сцеловать утренний свет с ничем не защищенной кожи. Дыхание Зака оставалось глубоким и спокойным, и Крис прижался губами к согретой солнцем спине, стараясь не разбудить его. Зак всегда был очень страстным, заполучив Криса в свое распоряжение, и это было прекрасно, но почти никогда не позволял себе просто расслабиться и дать Крису окружить себя той заботой и нежностью, которую заслуживал. Несмотря на поддразнивание насчет всей этой йоги и неоправданно дорогих скрабов, Крису нравилось, с какой внимательностью Зак относится к своему телу. Зак был уникальным во многих отношениях, что только заставляло Криса влюбляться в него сильнее и сильнее.

К губам присоединились пальцы, Крис поглаживал бока Зака, его плечи и спину, но, несмотря на все предосторожности, скоро до него донесся полный удовольствия стон, что говорило о том, что Зак проснулся.

— Я разобью свой будильник молотком — с этого дня будить меня будешь только ты.

— Не то, чтобы я отказывался от подобной привилегии, — пробормотал Крис, улыбаясь куда-то в лопатку Зака, — но если ты собираешься нанять человеческий будильник, тебе придется найти такой, который будет всегда подниматься раньше тебя. 

Зак тоскливо вздохнул.

— Что, у меня нет никаких шансов превратить тебя в жаворонка?

— Убеждение не имеет смысла. Это генетика: Пайны в большинстве своём ночные создания.

— Так я _поэтому_ слышу, как ты ночами бегаешь на этом своём гигантском колесе для хомячков?

— Мне нужно тренироваться, — сказал Крис с усмешкой и стиснул загривок Зака. Тот сменил положение и растянулся на кровати, и Крис расценил это как разрешение. — Почему это ты такой ленивый сегодня с утра?

— Не знаю, заметил ли ты, но прошлой ночью большую часть работы выполнял я. Оба раза.

Крис рассмеялся и начал массировать плечи Зака.

— Неужели я слышу жалобы? Потому что я совсем не против поработать руками. Или ртом. Или бедрами. Ладно, последнее вычеркнем — звучит как что-то, связанное с деторождением.

Зак затрясся от смеха, который был приглушён подушкой.

— Ты сумасшедший. Мне нужно записывать наши разговоры. Когда я буду писать мемуары, никто не поверит, что ты на самом деле нес такую чушь.

Крис задохнулся от фальшивого возмущения, продвигаясь ниже. 

— Наши постельные разговоры попадут в твои мемуары? Зак, это просто… скандально.

— Нужны какие-нибудь пикантные подробности, иначе покупать не будут. Или всё сведётся к этому: _Потом Тайлер сказал: «Нахрен, я просто выплесну на тебя молоко. Попытайся выглядеть раздражённым._

— О, как ты страдаешь ради искусства, — поцокав языком, сказал Крис и, пока он разминал мышцу на пояснице Зака, тот только покряхтывал,

Снова наступила уютная тишина, Крис впитывал каждый удовлетворённый выдох Зака, пока мышцы расслаблялись под осторожными прикосновениями. Он нахмурился, когда Зак приподнялся на локтях, но тот просто потянулся к тюбику со смазкой, лежащему на тумбочке у кровати, и Крис забыл о раздражении. Удивительно, но Зак повернулся, сунув тюбик ему в руку, и вернулся в прежнее положение.

Крис тупо уставился на бутылочку в своей руке.

— Это?.. Ты хочешь?..

— Да, и да, — лениво усмехнулся Зак. — Ты смышлёный парень, Кристофер. Надеюсь, уже выучил пару приёмов. 

Крис хотел съязвить, но решил, что не стоит.

Возможно, в нем говорило желание, но происходящее казалось очень важным моментом, и Крису хотелось запомнить: Зак расслабился и доверился ему, поза была одновременно приглашающей и обещающей. Крис подвинулся в сторону, чтобы Зак развел ноги, а затем устроился между ними. Положив руки Заку на бёдра, он проследил путь от шеи до поясницы поцелуями, напоследок легко прикусив копчик.

Обоим пойдет на пользу, если он не будет торопиться — Крис знал, что Зак нечасто таким занимался, а хотелось сделать всё настолько хорошо, чтобы он никогда не захотел кого-то другого. Крис протолкнул кончик пальца внутрь, и Зак оказался таким тесным, что дыхание спёрло от ощущений.

— Так хорошо, — прошептал Зак, и Крис почувствовал, как тот сознательно расслабился, когда он втиснул палец глубже, второй рукой поглаживая поясницу Зака. — Ещё, — пробормотал Зак некоторое время спустя, и Крис осторожно добавил второй палец. Он закрыл глаза и сконцентрировался на дыхании Зака и растягивающих мышцы пальцах. Крис согнул их, как часто делал Зак, и тот испустил низкий голодный звук. Крис добавил третий палец, и, хотя Зак все еще оставался недостаточно растянут, он начал сам насаживаться.

Крис быстро вытащил пальцы и сжал бедро Зака.

— Перевернись, — сказал он. — Хочу тебя видеть.

Крис осторожно пристроился между его ног и начал входить, ощущая губами его легкие вздохи.

Когда он вошёл до основания, то замер, приподняв голову, чтобы посмотреть Заку в глаза. Тот выглядел таким уязвимым и открытым — зрачки расплылись от желания — и слегка поморщился от боли.

Крис наклонился, собираясь сцеловать его боль, пока Зак привыкал к ощущению.

Но, раньше, чем он ожидал, Зак прошептал:

— Я готов, Крис, _пожалуйста_ , — и закинул ногу ему на бедро.

Крис кивнул, не полностью уверенный в том, что _он_ готов, но его руки дрожали от попыток удержаться на месте. Зак был таким горячим, узким и идеальным внутри, что его самоконтроль грозил полететь к чертям. Но как только Крис подался назад, Зак впился пальцами в его спину и тихо выдохнул, и этого было достаточно, чтобы заставить Криса двигаться. Он старался совершать длинные и размеренные толчки, но было почти невозможно сохранять медленный ритм, когда Зак смотрел на него глазами, полными любви и доверия.

Зак качнул бёдрами, и вместе они нашли угол, который заставил его стонать и подаваться навстречу каждому толчку. Скоро, куда быстрее, чем им бы хотелось, Крис приблизился к черте, и он отчаянно желал, чтобы Зак был с ним в этот момент. Он переместил свой вес на одну руку, крепко обхватив второй член Зака, и отважно попытался ласкать его в одном ритме с толчками. Но удовольствие, огнём поднимающееся по позвоночнику, не позволяло сосредоточиться, и он не мог думать ни о чём, кроме сладкого, подавляющего сопротивление жара тела под ним. Крис с облегчением застонал, когда Зак переплёл их пальцы. Вместе они ласкали его член, пока Зак не достиг пика, и после нескольких быстрых и сильных толчков, он отпустил себя, яростно вбиваясь в их сплетённые руки и выплёскиваясь между ними.

Через несколько секунд, Зак крепко обхватил Криса ногами за пояс, побуждая двигаться сильнее и быстрее.

— Давай, — прошептал Зак. — Я тебя держу. Отпусти себя на волю. — И Крис последовал совету, кончая глубоко внутри Зака, пока тот сам насаживался на него.

Руки Криса подвели его, и он упал на грудь Заку, а тот лишь гладил его по волосам и нежно проводил ногтями вверх-вниз по спине. Когда Крис попытался заговорить, он смог произнести только имя Зака. 

Зак улыбнулся и стиснул его крепче.

— Ты в порядке?

— Возможно, никогда не смогу снова ходить, но не считая этого…

— Да ладно тебе, я хорош, но уж точно не вызываю паралич.

— Это было… очень, очень мощно, — Крис приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть Заку в глаза. — Ты чувствуешь то же самое?

Крис погладил его по виску, и провёл кончиками пальцев по щеке.

— С тобой? Всегда.

Крис выжидающе прикусил губу.

— Ты думаешь, что это что-то значит? 

— Это значит, что мы любим друг друга, идиот.

— Ох. Ну, ты мог просто сказать.

Зак засмеялся, обнимая Криса и переворачиваясь вместе с ним. Он втянул Криса в долгий глубокий поцелуй, а когда отстранился, солнечные лучи, пробивающиеся сквозь жалюзи, не могли соперничать по яркости с улыбкой на его лице.

— Просто, чтобы не было сомнений, — мягко сказал он, поглаживая большим пальцем нижнюю губу Криса. — Я люблю тебя.

— Я знаю, — ответил Крис, обхватывая Зака за запястье, и чувствуя движения мускулов и связок под кожей. — Я тоже люблю тебя.

— За-а-ак, мы опоздаем!

— Не преувеличивай, — донеслось низкое ворчание из спальни.

Крис заглянул туда: Зак стоял босиком перед комодом. 

— Из-за чего задержка?

— Клянусь богом, здесь лежала пара носков. — Он развернулся к Крису. — Ты случайно не видел мои чёрные носки, а?

Крис невинно вскинул брови.

— У тебя что, только одна пара?

— Обычно нет, но с тех пор, как _кое-кто_ переехал ко мне, они начали _исчезать_ , — сказал он, прищурившись и окидывая его взглядом от груди до ремня брюк, а затем до самых щиколоток. — Они сейчас на тебе, да?

— С чего ты это взял?

Зак одарил Криса хмурым взглядом, и они оба замерли на несколько секунд. А затем Зак сделал резкий выпад вперёд, обхватывая Криса за пояс и опрокидывая на кровать.

— Ной! — заорал Крис. — Зови на помощь!

Они опоздали на ужин на полчаса.

Зои бросила на Криса всего лишь один короткий взгляд и закатила глаза:

— Зак, как ты ему вообще позволил выйти из дома в белых носках с этим костюмом?


	6. Эпилог

Они почти подошли к парадной двери ресторана, когда Крис потянул Зака за руку, останавливая его.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь сделать это? — вопрос звучал уже не первый раз за последние несколько недель, но впервые между строк слышалось: «Потому что я не уверен».

Зак бросил на него обеспокоенный взгляд.

— Это было твоей идеей.

— Я знаю, но… — начал Крис, опустив руку. Зак огляделся и отвел его в сторону от входа, — нет, ни о какой приватности не шло и речи, но там они хотя бы не мешали прохожим.

— А теперь выкладывай, что с тобой такое?

— Мне кажется, что я насильно втягиваю тебя во все это, — пробормотал он, уставившись взглядом в землю.

— Крис, ты чертов идиот, — усмехнулся Зак, пытаясь вызвать на лице Криса хотя бы тень улыбки, но потерпел поражение. — Послушай, ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, что не можешь принудить меня к чему бы то ни было. Ты слишком милый для этого.

Крис наконец оторвал взгляд от тротуара.

— Но еще недавно ты был так непреклонен, и ты сам сказал — пути назад уже не будет.

Зак внимательно смотрел в голубые глаза, пытаясь понять, что стояло за этими словами. Это повторялось уже не раз и не два, с каждым разом причиняя все большую боль. Они ссорили, орали и мирились после, а на следующей неделе все повторялось снова. За это время Зак принял твердое решение, и теперь не был намерен его менять.

— Эй, — тихо сказал он, — ты же не пытаешься сейчас заставить меня отступиться?

— Не знаю. Может, я надеюсь, что это ты меня разубедишь.

— Крис, ты был прав, — он привлек его внимание. — Как часто я такое говорил?

— Раза два, наверное. В жизни.

— Ага. Да, я не сразу понял это, но ты прав. Этому суждено было случиться. И нормально, что на последней минуте у тебя сдали нервы. Если хочешь, мы все отложим.

Крис прикусил губу.

— А ты хочешь все отложить?

— Нет, — улыбнулся Зак. — Мне кажется, сейчас самое время. Я готов.

Кажется, Крис все еще сомневался, и Зак едва сдержался, чтобы не обнять его и крепко прижимать к себе, пока от волнения не останется и следа.

— Крис, — начал он. — Ты помнишь, что сказал мне в том захудалом баре, где все началось?

Крис удивленно рассмеялся.

— Я тогда много чего наговорил.

— Ты сказал тогда, что тебе надоело сожалеть о вещах, сделать которые тебе недоставало смелости. Это можно было бы сказать про меня, но ты… ты один из самых смелых людей, которых я когда-либо встречал. — Он замолчал, давая Крису время хорошенько обдумать его слова.

— Ты слышал историю про парня, которому акула откусила руку, но даже после этого он не оставил серфинг? — наконец спросил тот.

Зак рассмеялся и кивнул.

— Вот об этом я и толкую. Я знаю, чего тебе стоило быть со мной столь искренним. Ты всегда был твердо уверен, что ты натурал, но нашел в себе смелость перевернуть свою жизнь с ног на голову. И сделал это ради меня. Ты же не думаешь, что я не оценю подобное.

Когда Крис поднял взгляд, стало ясно, что он едва сдерживает слезы.

— Ты не мог бы… не мог бы поцеловать меня прямо сейчас?

Улыбнувшись, Зак склонился, притянул Криса за пояс и нежно поцеловал, стараясь касанием губ передать всю свою любовь и поддержку. К тому моменту, как поцелуй закончился, Крис уже взял себя в руки: дрожь окончательно исчезла, а взгляд приобрел ясность.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Давай сделаем это.

Они зашли в ресторан вместе, и Зак поискал в толпе миниатюрную брюнетку, с которой договаривался встретиться. Он выбрал ее не случайно — молодой, только начавшей карьеру в журналистике девушке, написавшей первую книгу о благотворительной работе знаменитостей в Африке, популярность еще не успела вскружить голову. Она понравилась Заку после первого же короткого телефонного разговора.

Наконец он заметил ее сидящей в углу, уткнувшейся взглядом в книгу — они, должно быть, немного опоздали. Она подняла глаза только тогда, когда они подошли к столику.

— О, мистер Куинто! — воскликнула она, застигнутая врасплох.

— Прошу, зовите меня Зак, — сказал он, протягивая руку. — Простите нас за опоздание.

Она наконец заметила, что он пришел не один, и Зак едва не рассмеялся от того взгляда, который достался Крису.

— О, Господи, К… мистер Пайн!

— Можно просто Крис, — ответил он, протягивая ей руку, в то время как Зак проскользнул в кабинку. Проследовав за ним, Крис уселся рядом, совершенно не беспокоясь насчет соблюдения приличной дистанции.

— Я, э-э-э, не ожидала, что буду говорить с вами обоими, — сказала он, возясь с диктофоном, вытащенным из сумки.

— Это сюрприз, — сказал Зак. — Один из, точнее сказать.

— Надеюсь, это ничего, — перебил его Крис, положив руки на стол.

— Да, да, все прекрасно, — жизнерадостно ответила она, наконец разобравшись и включив устройство.

Зак вздохнул и бросил взгляд на Криса, который торжественно кивнул. А потом протянул руку и переплел с ним пальцы. Девушка очень старалась не таращиться на их руки, но ей это плохо удавалось. Зак тихо рассмеялся и произнес:

— Все началось спустя три месяца после выхода Стар Трека…

~Конец~


End file.
